Fortunes Favor the Brave
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: When Elphaba and other Munchkin woman are captured by Fiyero's guards during a never ending war between the Vinkus and Munchkinland, Fiyero starts take interest in the green girl. Elphaba is conflicted between her loyalty to Munchkinland, and her love for the prince, and Fiyero has to figure out how to break his marriage with Glinda before it's too late. FIYERABA. MULTIFIC.
1. The Arrival of a Governess

**I really don't know what drew me to writing a new story, but here it is. It's pretty much Aida the Wicked version with my own little twist and turns. Review, and tell me if it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>"Well done men," Fiyero, captain of the Vinkun army, told his men. He had just returned from another war against Munchkinland. He didn't understand why they wouldn't just surrender already. They had already killed a large portion, captured another, and taken their silk, jewelry, and woman servants. They would lose everything if they didn't give up soon. He walked over to the county's map designer as they started drawing their next battle plan. Fiyero was a man of war, and he didn't care about anything else.<p>

"I was thinking that we attack on the land," the designer said showing Fiyero the map. He shook his head, taking the map from the man's hand.

"No, if we attack on one of their straits they won't be able to escape, and we can seize them. See." Fiyero started drawing a lined through the straits, into Munchkinland, separating in to two groups, and then attacking the puny army. He was just finishing when one of his best men came trudging into the palace dragging a series of what looked to be about twenty Munchkin woman. Fiyero smirked.

"Captain, I found these ladies on the Emerald strait on the opposite side of Munchkinland. I caught them there, and now they are for your use," the man said, pushing the woman, handcuffed and chained, toward the prince whose smirk widened.

"Good job solider. I'll make sure you get some more gold this week." The man smiled and thanked the prince. Most of the men in Fiyero's army were loyal to the Vinkus, but the fact that for anything they retrieved Fiyero gave them gold was a nice incentive. Fiyero walked down the line of his new slaves, eyeing a peculiar one. He knew Munchkins were short, but he never heard anything about there being a green one. He walked up to her and smiled, grabbing her throat to force her to look at him.

"Your country is at war and you were exploring the strait's edge. You must have a great desire to see the Vinkus." He let go of her throat and turned to his men before walking down the line of his new slaves. She looked extremely annoyed, and as he walked down the line she had managed to grab one of his solider's swords and was holding it against his neck. The solider murmured something, let out a groan, and she pursed her lips.

"Let them go," she said. Her voice was deep and enticing. Almost dangerous. It made him curious. Who was this mysterious girl anyway? She was about 5 feet 8 inches in his eyes. _Anything over five feet was tall for a Muchkin, he thought. Hell, anything over four feet was tall for a Munchkin, and here was this girl approaching six feet with long, silky raven hair, chestnut colored eyes, and a muscular figure for a woman, holding his solider down with his own sword. A skilled swordsman at that._ Fiyero stared at the girl, her words ringing in his ears. Their eyes were dueling against each other to see who would do what next.

"Hand it over. Now," Fiyero commanded. His husky voice ringing through his throat. His voice was relatively deep, and when he spoke he was always intimidating, and yet with this girl she didn't seem fazed at all.

"You took us from Munchkinland, and now we belong to you. Yes," she said, her eyes narrowing, challenging him as she pulled the solider back. He nodded. "Well, I took this solider with my own strength so, by your own sick logic, he belongs to me." He narrowed his eyes, a slick smile spreading across his lips. She was a clever minx. He pointed at his men that grabbed their swords and held them against the other Munchkin women. Fiyero laughed in throat, not losing his grin as the girl moved the sword down and dropping it on the ground, the material hitting the floor with a thud. The man that she had been holding back grabbed her arms by her back and shoved her foreword.

"Throw her in the river," he hissed out, holding the girl by her braided hair. Fiyero stopped him, pulling the girl up to her feet and stared at her, licking his lips to scare her.

"Don't," he told the solider. "I have better plans for this one." The man nodded grinning as Fiyero smiled and pulled the green girl against his chest laughing. The guards laughed with him, pulling on her braid as they headed into the military rooms to drink. If they weren't fighting and claiming land they were almost always drinking, and if they weren't doing that they were making love to the women they had taken captive. Most were feisty and took some work to hold down, but one solider could easily pin down a Munchkin woman even if she was squirming. Fiyero pushed the woman to the side of the room and stalked her. He liked having fun with his slaves before he sent them to work. He grabbed the girls arm, and she pulled away from him. He chuckled. "You don't want me to remove your chains?" She stood still, holding her hands out as he unclasped her hands. She shook her wrist and dusted her black frock with her hands. He stared at her. She had a long neck, and her black frock covered most of her body. He compared it to a grandma's nightgown. He grabbed her neck, forcing her to look at him before letting go and shrugging off his blue jacket, the one item of clothing he wore on his chest. As he threw it on the floor, the woman was exposed to the diamonds that trailed down the left side of his chest, starting right below his neck. He had muscular arms, and he was sure he could beat anyone in a fight if he needed to. "You fight well," he told her smirking. "I should enlist you in my army. Make you my lieutenant." She stood there blankly, annoyed at the man in front of her. _What does he want? _Well, she knew what he wanted. _Sex, money, power, alcohol, women, sex, alcohol, sex. If he thinks I'm going to just run into his arms he's wrong. I'll punch him before he lays a finger on me. _She was upset at herself for multiple reasons as well. And now she was upset that she found the man before her strangely alluring.

"Are you mocking me captain?" she asked with her same mysterious and deep tone he had heard when she first spoke. He walked over to the corner of the palace hall and grabbed a bucket before pulling out a wooden bench. He handed it to her. He forced the bucket in her hands, his eyes just as threatening as his voice. _Don't you dare find him attractive._

"I wasn't mocking you. I was admiring you. Do you know what you'll do know?" She didn't say anything as he collapsed on the back and pulled her over to him. "You are going to scrub the filth of war off my back." Her hands clenched into fist. "It has been so long since I've felt clean, and I finally have someone willing to do it." She frowned and shook her head.

"I'm not willing."

"You have no choice," he stated, ordering her to start cleaning him. She sighed, grabbing the wet sponge and pressing against his back before scrapping down as hard as she could go. She repeated her action a few times, Fiyero cringing every time. "You are much better with a sword than you are with a sponge," he choked out after another hard scratch of the sponge. She snarled moving her lips to his ear. He shivered at the feeling of her hot breath on his skin. "I wish I had a sword now," she hissed, and he grinned.

"There's mine," he pointed out. "Go ahead." She stared at it for a few moments wondering if she should grab the sword and kill the man she loathed so much that very moment. She closed her eyes before returning to scrubbing his back with the sponge gently. Her mother would never want her to kill anyone out of her rage. She was pretty sure that was a big no when it came to how to be a good person. "Where'd you learn how to fight like that?" _Even his damn voice is enticing when I actually pay attention._ She shrugged.

"My father," she said. Her father had known that she would need protection in the long run, and although he disliked her, he rather have her alive and dead, and she felt the same way. They didn't have a great daughter father bond, but she didn't want her father dead, and she knew somewhere in him he cared. He hadn't hit her at least. Fiyero scowled.

"It's because he knows that Munchkin men can't protect their women," he spit out. She pushed off of him, throwing the sponge at his back. No one would ever say such terrible things about Munchkinland if she had anything to do with it. He turned to her and snarled. "You're not done," he told her. She folded her arms.

"Yes, I am," she retorted back. He stood up, his tall, broad body towering over her, small yet muscular one. He pointed to the ground snarling.

"On your knees," he ordered loudly, trying to intimidate her to obey him, but she just stood still, her arms still crossed. He shook his head. "You enjoy living dangerously don't you?" he ask, grabbing her waist, his fingers digging in her. She shook her head, cringing at his contact on her skin.

"About as much as I enjoy scrubbing your filthy Vinkun skin," she spit out. He dug his fingers deeper in her waist, his other hand raised up, ready to hit her across the face.

"You-"

"No you," she retorted. "Know nothing about me! Understand that. I'm positive that you care even less." He nodded, not arguing with the fact that he didn't care. "You couldn't understand how much you've plundered our riches, our people, our wealth, and now you want our spirit. But I will tell you one thing Mr. Captain of your good for nothing ragtag army, you will never get the spirits of the people from Munchkinland." He laughed a malicious laugh.

"Oh, we'll see about that Miss...What is your name?" She stared her down for a moment before telling him.

"Elphaba," she told him.

"We'll see how long you keep that rude spirit of yours Miss Elphaba," he said challenging her. This girl was going to fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Review! Review! Review! Any Holiday plans?<strong>


	2. My Slave

**Thanks for the kind reviews and follows. They are very kind. I'm having an amazing day. I found out I made all state band in my state, and I get a break for Thanksgiving. I probably will update more this week because of that. Thank you again, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>He walked over to her and stopped in front of her before walking a few more feet and bending down to grab her chains. He grabbed her wrist harshly, but she pulled her arm back. He pulled her wrist closer to him ever harder, his fingers digging into her skin.<p>

"Don't," he heard her whisper out as he started to open the heavy chains and fix them around her right wrist. A smirk spread on his face as he pulled her closer to him.

"You're a slave," he hissed out. She shook her head against her words. "You are a slave," he said loudly, his voice booming out through the room. "And if you want to survive you better start acting like one." He shoved her to the side after chaining her left wrist and exited the room to join his soldiers in a toast with alcohol to another victory over Munchkinland.

She paced the floor. How could she have been so selfish? She had wanted to get out of Munchkinland. Away from her father's restrictions and rules, and she had taken other servant women with her. That's where they got caught, and it was all because of her. Who did that man think he was anyway? Captain of his guards. His ego was certainly way too large for his own good. She sneered. And he thinks he is being kind. We'll see who is the smartest, Captain.

"Come here slave," one of the men said to her, pulling her arm and taking her to her night chambers. "The Captain will make use of you in the morning. For now, you'll stay here with your friends." His voice was scratchy and rough. It sounded like a man who's voice still was in the change of boy to man, but the man was full grown. The door slammed closed and locked. She squirmed at the little space. There was barely any room for three people, let alone twenty. She heard the woman gasping and moving for space and air. They were going to be locked here until morning. No bathroom, and no food. The wooden room scraped her skin and their bare feet. She was certain that someone was going to get sick before tomorrow morning, and she wasn't looking forward to it. She would have apologized to her women for getting them all in this situation then, but everyone was so packed, no one was speaking. It was like they were all dead. And to think that only a few days ago they were dancing and laughing in her home, and now they were here in the dingiest place on earth. Some even had wooden crutches from prior injuries and were moaning in pain. For now they would just stay in their current positions, thinking about their home.

* * *

><p>"Boq," Fiyero commanded as the small Munchkin man came to his side and bowed before him. Oh, life was good.<p>

"Yes master? It's good to have you home." He nodded, not caring about what came out the man'a mouth.

"I assume that you've kept my palace in order while I was gone?" Boq nodded, hiding a grin as he spoke.

"Yes master. Except for a few bottle of wine which have disappeared." Fiyero sighed. His wine always kept getting stolen when he was gone. He had no clue how.

"Again?" Boq nodded. He had been trading the Prince's wine for gold ever since Fiyero had captured him. Eventually he'd have enough money to leave his command.

"Father, I'm home," he yelled to a tall, well built, white haired man. The man, his father, pulled his son into a hug before punching his chest.

"It's good to have you back son. How was your battle?"

"Great. The land is so beautiful there. The water is completely clear and sparkles at day glow, and the mountains are a heavenly purple color. They admitted defeat quite easily this time."

"Were you hurt in battle?" Fiyero shook his head chuckling. "I knew you wouldn't be, and I kept telling your fiancé that no solider of the Munchkin army could hold anything against you." His fiancé. He always forgot about Glinda. They were childhood friends, and he did love her, but she was so...vain and self centered. She was the daughter of the most powerful man in Oz though. At least the most powerful man since the Wizard left. Once they married he would be the most powerful man when her father died.

"No one has gotten the best of me," he assured his father. "Although a certain woman may have," he said with a smirk. His father smiled in amusement.

"Really?" He nodded. "I'm intrigued, but you are already committed to Miss Upland, and I am not allowing you to ruin this marriage arrangement. It's our chance to unite the Vinkus and the Gilikan. He nodded.

"Of course dad. I love Miss Upland with all my heart. Listen though, I have a plan to attack by water and cut off their defenses."

"That's great. Have you surveyed the land?" Fiyero nodded, and his father turned to see one of their men leading in a assembly line of woman. "And you've brought home captives. That's my boy," he said. He eyed the woman, sleep deprived, bruised, and hungry, and he let out a deep laugh. "Take them to the mines," he told the guard. "We just can't seem to keep them alive down there," he said smirking. The guard nodded, starting to walk the woman to the mines, gas and rodent filled vessels which had been well title "Death's Door."

"Stop," Fiyero commanded, grabbing Elphaba by the arm and throwing her out of the line. The king questioned him, and he responded with "I need a gift for Miss Upland, don't I?" The king nodded.

"Yes, she'll be expecting something," he told him. Fiyero then pointed to the guard.

"Take them to the fields. They can help with harvest." He turned to his father grinning. "They're women. They wouldn't last a day in the mines." His father nodded.

"They're your slaves. Go ahead," his father said before walking away to go help with other matters. Fiyero walked over to the green girl he hadn't been able to keep his mind off of all night. Even when he was drinking with his men he had been focused on this girl. Not girl, woman.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he nodded, reaching for her bruised wrist. He must have just missed a vein when he grabbed her last night.

"I'm going to take these off Elphaba-"

"Your name is Elphaba?" Boq said stunned. Fiyero pushed him to the side and glared at the small Munchkin boy.

"Boq," he yelled at the man who moved to the side of the room. "I'm going to take these off," he started again. "But if you dare try to escape I hope you know that I will personally hunt you down," he threatened as he unchained her wrist. She shook them, finally able to move her arms, hands, and wrist before crossing her arms, smirking.

"You flatter me Captain. You don't seem like a man that would chase any woman," she said. He smiled. She had heard of his past he realized, and now she was try to make a mockery out of it.

"Oh, I'll make an exception for you," he promised, tilting her chin so he could stare into her eyes. She turned her head away from him, and his grabbed her chin and forced her to stare at him. She spit at him in anger, and he pushed her back, wiping his face in the process. "You should act kinder. I could've sent you down to the mines, and my father is right, no one does survive down there." She walked up to him, glaring at him, trying to challenge him and intimidate him with her own power.

"I would much rather die down there than spend my life as your slave," she hissed out.

"You won't be my slave," he told her. "Boq," he called. "Take her to Miss Upland in my good word. A gift from me to her." The Munchkin nodded.

"Yes Captain," he replied before grabbing the arm of what Boq assumed was the most powerful woman in Munchkinland. The powerful woman of Munchkinland was now owned by the second most powerful man in the Vinkus.

* * *

><p><strong>What are your favorite lines? Review! Review! Review!<strong>


	3. Miss Upland

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>The king had heard his son sending Boq to take the slave girl to Miss Upland, and he was not amused.<p>

"Fiyero, I believe that it's time that you go visit the lady. You haven't seen her in months." Fiyero shrugged.

"We've been engaged for years, what's your point? Besides, I was going to tell you and Miss Upland that as soon as all the soldiers are rested I'm heading out again." The king shook his head.

"No, you cannot. The Vinkus and Gilikan need you. Her father is dying, and you are going to need to take over." Fiyero's eyes widened. He may be a narcissistic, spoiled prince, but he cared about people and their health.

"Is it serious?" His voice was always gentler when he talked to his father. His father nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he said. He sighed. He didn't like staying at home. He wanted to travel and see the wonders of the world, and he was going to be forced to stay at one point, and it looked like that day was approaching quicker than he wanted.

"I should go see him," he decided, and his father nodded in agreement.

" Yes, he would like that. I'll see you at the banquet tonight son." Fiyero nodded before heading off to see his fiancé and soon to be deceased father in law. The king smiled at his accomplishment. Mr. Upland's life expectancy seemed to never end in his view, and he must have been getting tired. He looked around at some of his personal soldiers and drew them in. "Men, I've been told that Mr. Upland has gotten word of our meetings, and I believe that one of you has told him. Now you know that I've suspected a person for quite some time, and I wanted you all to be aware of my suspicion." He stood still for a few moments before another one of his men came behind the accused one and proceeded to stab him to his death. Nobody in the room was fazed by the actions. Death seemed to be commonly seen by people now, especially in times of the war. Everyone just made sure that they were never the one being killed. They would be the predators not the prey in their minds. The king smiled before speaking again. "Well, that is settled. Anyway, I wanted to make sure you had extracted more arsenic from the mines." The solider nodded, holding up a small bottle in his hand. "Good. I want you to put a few drops in Mr. Upland food tonight. Only a little. I don't need him dying yet. At least not until Miss Upland and Fiyero marry." The solider nodded.

"Does Fiyero know that you are poisoning Mr. Upland?" The king shook his head.

"My son doesn't need to know what I'm doing. He's a boy. He can't approve of anything. I'm his father, and I know what's best for him." The solider nodded before walking away. "Fiyero is not going to mess up my marriage," he muttered before walking out the room, proud of himself.

* * *

><p>Elphaba walked out the room in a simple purple dress annoyed. Boq smiled at her as she walked out before handing her a run down pair of shoes and a big black clasp for her hair.<p>

"Now you look like a servant." She sighed and crossed her arms, stomping the floor with her "new" shoes. She pursed her lips unhappily.

"I'm not going to act like a servant just because I'm dressed like one," she said. The whole time they'd been walking she hadn't been able to get her mind off of the Captain. His voice, his blue eyes, his blue diamonds, and it was driving her mad. You're a slave because of him. He is the first person you'd kill if you could, and he is Vinkun. He's part of the group of people Munchkinland currently loathes and has for nearly a century.

"You could be working in the fields. This is a much better job, trust me. Fiyero could tell that you're special too which is very god." She rolled her eyes.

"One, what the man sees and understands are two different things. His I.Q can't be more than 25 points, and I really don't think any job as a slave is a good one. Fiyero is his name? Very...Vinkun." Boq nodded and chuckled. He had thought the same thing when he heard the name Fiyero for the first time. She would've said very cute, but she'd slap herself after saying that. "What do you mean by I'm special anyway? I'm green, I can't control magic, but how would you think that makes me special enough to get a so called higher job by...Fiyero?" His name was weird on her voice. It seemed almost delicate. Fiyero. Fiyero, Fiyero, Fiyero. She was lost in thought when Boq, who couldn't reach her shoulders because of his height, hit her arm.

"Stop talking like Fiyero is that bad. He's okay. He did save you and the other woman from going to the copper mines. That was good of him." She shrugged but smiled.

"That was surprising. Very decent of him." Boq nodded. She wasn't convinced. She still thought that Fiyero was like the other soldiers, and he did put on a good front to pretend to be like them, but he wasn't in the end. He had a heart. He cared for the greater good of the people, and after being his servant for years and years Boq had learned that he liked the adventure he got from traveling, not the fighting.

"When I was seven Fiyero saved me from being beaten to death by palace guards. He promised he'd take care of me, and he kept that promise." He sighed. "I know you're thinking that I'm one of them, but I'm still a Munchkin. Not just because of my size either. I'll always be a Munchkin." She smiled. She never met people with such loyalty to Munchkinland or anywhere else for that matter.

"I know," she whispered, her mind wandering onto the Captain.

"My family was abducted," he said. "It was the day I had breakfast with my family. My father was an advisor to the governor which means you must remember me now since you're his daughter. You're the most beloved woman in Munchkinland. You're a princess in their eyes. That's how I know your face. I've met you before. I knew your name was familiar." Her eyes widened as the boy spoke more and more. She shook her head and held up her hands.

"You're wrong, I'm not. I'm a slave. That's what I am now." Now it was Boq's turn to disagree.

"You're still the Munchkinland princess. The future governess no matter where you are." Boq got on his knee and bowed in front of her. "Princess-" Elphaba grabbed Boq's arm and pulled him up.

"Boq, you must treat me like a normal slave. You know that. If the Vinkuns knew I was the daughter of the governor of Munchkinland-"

"They would kill you. I know." She nodded. What would Fiyero do if he knew I was the governor's daughter? Why do you care what he would do? "Your people deserve to know the truth though." She shook her head.

"No, no. No one must know my identity. From now on I'm just a gift from the Captain to his girl." Boq nodded as they walked further down through the country.

"Miss Upland is more than a girl to Fiyero," Boq said. She looked at him confused. "She's his fiancé," he stated. Elphaba looked shocked, but then nodded. She was upset in some ways, but not enough to care a lot.

"He's to be married. When?"

"When his shop sinks, and the people that build them refuse to build him another one."

"Of course," she said mockingly. Boq laughed. He had found that rule before Fiyero would finally we'd quite stupid.

"Let's get you to Miss Upland." She nodded before walking with him down the dirty road to Miss Uplands home.

* * *

><p>Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands had always been a popular, beautiful, kind girl. She had the best hair, clothing, money, and for years she'd had the most wanted man by every women in Oz. If only they knew that she hadn't seen Fiyero in a while, and she was beginning to think that he wasn't in love with her to the extent that she so loved him. Her servants had assured her that he was just performing his duties and would see her in due time, but she was getting more and more restless. She had just finished a run around the city with her servants and was panting heavily.<p>

"Such hard work maintaining perfection," she said, looking at herself in her mirror. "But it's worth it isn't it?" The servant girls nodded.

"Yes, you're perfect. She sighed and tossed her hair.

"If that's true than why does my love, Fiyero, is neglecting me. I hear he is coming to see my father, and his father is coming to the banquet, but he never seems to want to see a girl with amazing hair for his own personal enjoyment." Elphaba and Boq, who had overheard the conversation looked at the woman.

"Miss Upland," Boq started. "Fiyero is coming to the banquet tonight, and he is very excited to see you in your beauty, kindness, and wisdom." Elphaba nearly bursted out laughing. Wisdom? This girl didn't have enough wisdom to fill a pea. "For now he just brought you a gift," he added, pointing out Elphaba.

"But I don't need another servant," she complained. "Does this gift have a name?" Elphaba stepped forward.

"Elphaba," she said in her normal voice. The voice that enticed Fiyero, and now caused Glinda and her servants to gasp.

"Did you just speak?" the blonde girl asked. She nodded, confused at why her voice was such a startling fact. These people are weird. Usually it was her skin tone that drew attention. Now people gasped at her voice. When she thought about it, no one had said a thing about her skin. A slaves a slave apparently.

"My name is Elphaba, Miss Upland, and I thought you might wish to know that-"

"How do you do that? You don't lower your eyes at me. You don't tremble. You aren't afraid of me at all." Elphaba looked at the girl confused.

"Do you wish for me to be?" The petite girl shook her head. "Than I'm doing as you please," she stated. Glinda shrugged.

"That's true. You were saying something about-"

"Captain Fiyero," she said. Glinda perked up at hearing of her lover. She hadn't heard any news about him except about where he was at which she didn't care about at all since he wasn't with her.

"What about him?"

"Only that he suffered no scars in battle. I thought you might wish to know."

"Oh I do," Glinda said. "You're very astute Elphaba, aren't you." Elphaba chuckled. She was surprised the girl knew what the word astute meant. Why was she thinking such rude things about her? She hadn't hurt her. At least not yet. It was the Captain that had chained her and said rude things to her. This girl did nothing. She was merely just the receiver of a gift.

"Sometimes. I'm more of a sewer. I could sew you something that would go beautifully with the shade of your eyes. There is a technique I used a long time ago, and it was passed down to me." Glinda starred at her in shock and awe before exploding into happiness.

"A slave that knows fabric? Oh, Fiyero really does know me. Boq, take Elphaba down to the sewing room. Oh, I like you," she screeched, causing Elphaba to gain a headache before following Boq to the sewing room. She didn't not like Miss Upland. She just...seemed so fake. It's the clothes. The clothes and the makeup and hair. She doesn't want to show her insecurities, so she covers everything up with a so called love of fashion. She was sweet though. And different. She just didn't see what made her and Fiyero so compatible. He was much more...grounded than her, and he was stern. It's none of your business to know why, just do your job. And that's what she did, starting to make Miss Upland an Emerald cloak.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is pretty calm. It will get more complicated later. Review! Review!<strong>


	4. Sailing

**As always, thanks for your reviews. and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>Glinda's house was nice. He wondered if Elphaba liked it here. When he saw Boq he didn't miss the chance to ask. He walked up to the boy who was just returning from the sewing room.<p>

"Boq, did Glinda like my gift?" Boq nodded chuckling.

"Yes, Elphaba made herself quite the attraction in record time, and not because of her skin." He laughed. He was happy that she was at least someplace where the people treated their slaves decently. He didn't know how he felt with her. She was a Munchkin slave, he disliked her, but there was part of him that longed for her like a jewel.

"I'm not surprised," he said. He turned to Boq. "Did she say anything about herself because I've never met anyone like her, and I can't help but wonder if-"

"Nothing," Boq interrupted. He would never tell Fiyero about Elphaba's status in Munchkinalnd. "Absolutely nothing." The prince gave the boy a strange look before walking away to find his fiancé in her bed chambers. She was in a white gown with silver earrings and was having one of her slaves brush her hair while she let her blue nails dry.

"Well, well, well, look at my princess," he said chuckling at the beauty before him. Glinda turned and smiled at the prince. She was afraid he wouldn't show up, but here he was, standing in front of her. Fiyero walked to his love and pressed a kiss against her lips.

"Fifi, I've missed you. I didn't think you would come," Glinda told him. He cringed. If it wasn't for his father he wouldn't be here now.

"I'm sorry that seeing you has taken so long, but I have just captured a new batch of slaves. You've been acquainted with Miss Elphaba I believe." Glinda nodded and smiled.

"Yes, she's absolutely wonderful Fifi! Thank you." He nodded. He knew she was absolutely wonderful. "She's in the sewing room now." Leave it to that woman to make herself so loved by Miss Upland in only a few hours. "You may leave Katharine, I'm going to spend some time with Mr. Tiggular," she said to her maiden who immediately nodded and walked away. Glinda moved so Fiyero could sit on the bed next to his betrothed.

"Darling, I can't wait to take you to the banquet," he told her, putting his hands on Glinda's waist and pressing a firm kiss to her lips. She melted into his embrace and giggled against his lips. He loved Glinda, he really did. They had known each other since childhood, and he knew he loved her. He had know for nearly eight years.

"I can't wait to go to the banquet," she whispered back as his lips started to make contact with her swan white neck. She gasped as his lips touched her shoulders. Strangely they had never made love. Glinda was intent on being abstinent from sex until marrying, and Fiyero had agreed with that. He loved her. He thought he loved her at least, but maybe he was only in love with her. Loved the feeling of her, her words. He didn't really love her for her happiness and affection. Not for exploring together, and now it was taking a Munchkin woman to change him. At least make him question everything he believed in. "Fiyero," she muttered after his lips touched hers in another passionate kiss. "I need to get ready for the banquet, I'll see you later." He grabbed her hand.

"I'll see you later my love." He pressed a kiss against her hand before turning and walking out the bed chamber.

* * *

><p>Fiyero walked into the banquet with Glinda on his arms. She giggled happily as he kissed her cheek.<p>

"You look lovely sweetheart," he told her as he pulled out her chair and helped her down. She blushed and thanked him. "Is this the latest fashion?" He had learned that get in a fashion conversation with Glinda and you're golden. She laughed.

"It is now. How was your expedition?" She had learned that Fiyero loved his expeditions just as much as she loved fashion.

"It was amazing," he told her. "We explored land no Vinkun has set foot on," he said. She grinned.

"That sounds beautiful. Maybe I'll go with you next time."

"If you like. We sleep with fleas and eat dried monkey meat."

"Then again, I'm pretty busy." He laughed before losing his trace of thought when a certain green girl stepped into the room and started pouring wine in glasses. She seemed irritated at a servant near her.

* * *

><p>"Princess, princess," one said. "Your people wish to see you. Welcome. Welcome." She turned to see Boq who was setting out plates of food.<p>

"Boq," she yelled at him.

"I told a few people okay? Your people need to know." She shook her head before stalking away as Mr. Upland began to speak. She didn't pay attention to him, mainly pouring more wine or daydreaming, hitting herself at every time her mind drifted to Captain Fiyero until she heard the last part of his speech in front of his daughter and her fiancé.

"In seven days Fiyero Tiggular will be married to my beautiful daughter, Glinda Upland." The people cheered at the announcement, and Fiyero pulled his fiancé into a passionate kiss leaving them both breathless. Fiyero turned to his father. Why did he have to get married? Never to leave the Vinkus again. He loved Glinda, but he wished to see the world.

"Well, if I would have known that such an awkward girl would turn into a beautiful woman I'd offer to marry you myself." Fiyero's eyes widened before smirking.

"You still can," he offered, and the man snarled.

"Fiyero, you are not getting out of this marriage. I know you love Glinda, and I'm certain that you are not going to ruin all the work I put into this marriage. Look at this son. This is your new life. Get use to it," he told his son before leaving the room. He gave Glinda one last firm kiss before watching her leave to her chambers. When he was sure everyone was gone he picked up his glass and slammed it against the hard wall as it shattered into pieces.

"My mother told me that we are free to have it all if we search for it. I guess my searching days are other," he said. He let out a yell before noticing the graceful figure in the shadows. As he walked closer he realized it was the green goddess he had seen so long ago. When she noticed his staring she started to turn back, but he grabbed her home and pulled him close to her. "No stay," he pleaded.

"Was there something you wanted Captain?" she asked. He shivered at the way she said Captain, and he felt a sudden urge to ravish her. He could if he wanted to, but he felt respect for this woman. He wouldn't just force himself on her like he had done to others. He nodded.

"Where are you from, Elphaba?" She was confused at his random question but answered in the most kind and modest way she could.

"Northern River," she answered. "A small but beautiful village in-"

"The north fields of Munchkinland. It's very beautiful there," he said causing her to smile. "I've been there. It's beautiful. Everything is fresh and simple, and I love it." She grinned at the thought of her home.

"My mother and I used to spend days sailing, and she'd let me steer. Sometimes I'd crashed us on purpose. Whenever I wanted to see something at least. That was before she died, but I don't feel like getting into this," she said. He nodded.

"Did you sail south," he asked? She shook her head.

"My mother never let me. It was too close to the Vinkus."

"But there's a mile gap between the two places. It's gorgeous there."

"It's Munchkinland," she said. "I'd love to see my country that way." He nodded, taking her hand in his gently.

"I'll take you there someday. You can be my guide."

"Can I steer," she asked mockingly?

"Would you crash us on land?" She nodded chuckling.

"Whenever I wanted to see something on land. And there'd be no one to tell me to be good and behave like a prin- like a woman," she said stopping herself before she exposed her secret. He nodded before telling her of the adventures they'd have. Sailing on the river just the two of them where nothing could stop them.

"Why am I telling you this? A woman who I've just met," he said. She shrugged.

"I don't know. You're a good companion to talk to however." He sighed.

"It's stupid. I'm never going to take you sailing. For Oz sake I'm never going to leave the Vinkus again-"

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"No, I'm going to be thrust upon the throne while I send other men to do the exploring." She laughed annoyed. This prince was complaining about becoming the most powerful man in Oz. How sad.

"You talk as though you've been enslaved."

"Not with chains maybe," he said before looking at her grabbing a piece of fabric from the table. "What is that for?"

"To dry my weeping eyes," she said mockingly. "Forced to marry a princess? Oh how terrible for you."

"Elphaba-"

"You want to travel lands where people have been living for millions of years and claim that you found them, but instead you're being thrust upon the throne of the most powerful man in Oz. What a tragedy," she mocked. How dare she say something like that to him? A slave girl thinking she had that power over him. He would show her.

"You go too far!"

"No you go too far. If you want to change your life than do it. You're your own master. There are no chains on you, so don't expect any pity from your humble, palace slave." She bowed in front of him before starting to walk away.

"Stop," he said sternly. "I command you to stop." She looked over her shoulder, waved to him, smiled before stalking out the room. He groaned. Why did I tell you everything anyway? A stranger I just met. A woman I shouldn't like, and I will forget. He then smirked softly. You told her because even if you didn't she would've already know. She always has known. She has a way of seeing right through people.

She already knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Give your thoughts.<strong>


	5. He's Changed

**AN: Nothing to say. Just hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba had walked into Glinda's chambers while the girl was brushing her hair. Over the course of the past couple of days they had become close friends. Maybe it was because of the work of clothing, or maybe it was because of the fact they were both considered royalty. She walked into the room and smiled.<p>

"Would you like me to do it?" she asked. The blonde nodded and handed her the wooden brushed as Elphaba started to brush the girls hair. Her own hair was down after Glinda had convinced her to wear it that way, but she didn't care about it nearly as much as Glinda. "How is your father?" Glinda shrugged. Her father was one of her favorite people in all Oz, and he was dying.

"Not well," she admitted. "I don't know what happened. He was doing so well, and now he's dying all of a sudden. I was sure he wasn't going to give up power until he died, he's a stubborn man, and now he's just handing Fiyero the throne. Not that I'm upset, I'm more than excited to marry Fifi, but it's all so sudden." Elphaba nodded. Fifi? She'd have to use that sometime. The Captain of the guards and most fearsome man must love that. "The feast was great though. It was the first time I'd seen Fifi in years, and he's so dashing." The green witch nodded. "And there is oh so much to do before the wedding." Elphaba nodded in agreement. The blonde talked for a long time before she could ever sneak a word in, and to be honest, Elphaba was fine with that.

"It must be difficult," she said.

"Planning a wedding?" Elphaba shook her head.

"No, being a ruler of the Gilikan. Your people must want so much." Glinda nodded.

"They want a goddess, and I'm just human." Elphaba knew how she felt. She felt bad that part of her was happy to be a slave where no one expected much from her. There was no pressure to be perfect. She could just be herself. When Boq had learned her identity he put her back in the same feeling of needing to be perfect. "Fashion is just is fun to me. It hides the stress of all the politics."

"You're bound to find your strongest suit Miss Glinda," she told her. "You still have Fiyero."

"Thank you, Elphaba." She turned to see Fiyero at the bed frame smiling down at her, and she squealed. "Fifi, you can't just barge in here like that... You shouldn't I mean. Elphaba go," she said, ordering her servant to leave. Elphaba obeyed her wishes and got up to leave when Fyero stopped her at the door.

"No stay," he pleaded. "Pour my princess some wine." She turned to get a wine glass obeying his orders.

"No go, Elphaba," Glinda told her.

"Stay," Fiyero commaded. Elphaba stared at the ground by the door frame, unsure of what to do.

"Fiyero, are you trying to get me drunk because you know that's not necessary." He shrugged her off, but used her advancements to distract her.

"Is that your bed?" he asked pointing to the girl's second bed. A larger bed with feathers to weigh it down. She nodded. "Why don't you go in there, and I'll join you in a few moments," he stated. Her eyes widened.

"Fiyero, we're being married next week."

"We've been engaged for nearly a decade. I think it can happen," he said.

"Good point," Glinda said before walking into her bedroom. Fiyero then turned his attention to Elphaba, staring at her intently. Her own eyes stared at the floor. Why now was she so intimidated by such a powerful man? She turned to the door trying to exit, but he stopped her again. He grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him, his eyes filled with lust, anger and something he still couldn't name after meeting her for years.

"You think you can talk to me like that?" he asked her, his voice stern and warm. She tried to break from his grip, but his hands clung to her petite waist. "You scold me like a shrew, and then just walk away. Do you forget that I could carry you off to the copper mines personally and wait for your death?" She huffed in anger, glaring at him with dark brown eyes.

"And you forget that I'm her property now, not yours. You don't own me." He smirked playfully at her.

"You soon will be mine again. I'll be married, and you'll easily be taken off to the copper mines as I said." She nodded, growing modest again against his gruff voice. He saw her change of features and lightened his touch. "It doesn't matter because I know that you're right," he told her, lifting her chin to meet his eyes.

"What?" she asked. She was confused.

"You're right," he repeated. She looked at him weirdly. "What?" She laughed.

"It's just that no man ever admits that he's wrong." He smiled, forcing himself not to kiss the beauty in front of him. Glinda. You love Glinda.

"Fiyero, I'm ready," he heard her call from the bed. He didn't move.

"You should go to her," Elphaba told him. He sighed. How could she tell him that when he was with her, the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. No, no, Glinda is the most beautiful. She always has been. Why didn't you go with her then? If it was Elphaba you would've rushed into the room, and you know it. He fiddled with himself.

"Were you a noble woman before your capture?"

"Why does it matter? There's nothing noble about me now."

"No," he said sternly. "You're beautiful, courageous, and smart, and you stood up to me. Considering you're a slave-"

"Yes, let's not forget I'm a slave," she said angrily. He touched her cheek gently.

"Elphaba, I can't change the past." He then looked into her eyes, searching for something he couldn't identify. "But even if I could, I'm not sure I'd want to." He leaned to kiss her lips gently. She didn't lean toward him back or show any sign of love and affection (not that he felt that way about her), but she also didn't show hatred and disgust. She just stood there blankly looking confused. He was separated before their lips made contact by a annoyed scream.

"Fiyero," Glinda screamed. "I've been in my bed for, and I've called your name, and you do not come. Why?" He bit his lip.

"I'm sorry princess, I just-"

"There is a naked princess in her bed. What didn't you realize? Maybe you should have the map designer draw you the map of the human body so you are inclined to explore!"

He stared at his fiancé, then at Elphaba before turning and walking out the room. Glinda glanced at Elphaba before sighing.

"He has just changed so much."


	6. Kisses and Complications

**AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews. ****LillyFae your reviews are always...thoughtful and amazing. Thank you. ****Wickedly Hope Pancake, it is hard to find people that know what Aida is, so I find the fact that you find Wicked and Aida combined brilliant really cool. Also, I changed a few things in the last chapter. Nothing that would make you have to reread it, but I wanted you all to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Aida. That credit is given to really talented people.**

* * *

><p>"Elphaba, can you come with me?" Boq had called her from the palace garden. It was during the time when Glinda had allowed her to live stress free for a few hours, sometimes days if she was lucky. She had chosen to spend her time in the gardens where she could think and be at peace with herself. Besides, it was the most Munchkin thing in the whole Vinkun and Gilikan area where everything else was filled with buildings instead of fields. She turned to the boy.<p>

"Boq, why and where?" He pulled on her arm. He couldn't pull her, but he tried. She was way stronger than he was, and she would use her strength if he got too insistent. The Munchkin boy sighed.

"The campground for the palace slaves. Your people want to see you. They've asked me to bring them...you." She shook her head.

"They want a so called princess, not a slave. Look at me Boq. I'm a fool dressed in servant clothes."

"Elphaba-"

"That's what I am Boq. I went close to the strait to see the scenery, and I took the other woman with me. They're my friends. We all got captured then. They don't deserve this Boq, but I do. I'm the reason we all are slaves, and I can't let them down. Not again after using them for my own selfish pleasures."

"Elphaba, Munchkinland wants their future governess. Their princess." She sighed but took his hand as he led her to the camp while thoughts raced through her mind. _It's knowing what they want of me that scares me. It's knowing after amazing leaders I must follow their paths. It's the fact that everyone compares me to the leaders of the past. Whatever I do now will never be enough for my people._

"Elphaba, princess," they called softly through the crowd. The people embraced her, bowing before her in thankfulness and awe. She took their hand and gently pulled them up.

"Please don't bow. I'm so sorry for all of this. I'll find a way to free you. I just hope that that will be enough for you." A tall Munchkin man kissed her hand and smiled. He appeared to be the leader of the group even though there were a scarce amount of men.

"Elphaba, we only ask for you a life of service, courage, and wisdom. Anything more would be selfish. That's all we want. Please don't think we need more." She nodded, turning to be surprised by a robe sewn up with pieces of scraps they must have found in the sewing room. They still cared after what had happened? The fact astonished her. They still cared. She nearly bursted out into tears when she saw that her friend from Munchkinland was holding it.

"Hebka," she whispered. The woman held out the robe, a smile across her face as the green witch hugged her friend as she spoke.

"Your robe should be golden, Elphaba. It should be perfect instead of these rags, but I hope you enjoy this. Think of it as desperate beauty."

"I'm so sorry, Hebka," she whispered.

"Elphaba, it's okay. We're okay, and we'll survive this. Think of this as an adventure we'll tell our children in the future."

"You were always more positive than I was, Hebka."

"Well, maybe you should take a note from me. We'll be fine. They haven't killed us, and I pray they don't have those plans for a while. Now will you please take the robe." Elphaba agreed, gently taking the robe in her hands and sliding it on her arms. She was still worried about their futures, but she'd at least try to be positive even if it was only for this moment.

"You won't see a sign of weakness from me," she told them. "I'll stay strong for our land." They all cheered, chanting her name repeatedly. The Munchkin she had claimed as the head of the group picked her up and carried her on his shoulders around the center of the crowd. She laughed. Her people truly did care, and would do whatever it would take to free them. Rebuild the fortune of Munchkinland. She would do it no matter what. It was her new goal in this strange land.

* * *

><p>She had been working in the small back of the palace drying linen when she saw him. She didn't know why he had showed up, but he was there. Probably to make arrangements on the wedding. Why was she feeling so annoyed about the wedding in the first place? She liked Glinda, she had been kind to her since the day they met, and if marrying Fiyero made her happy than why was she so upset? She didn't have any feelings for him other than hatred, and yet, the whole arrangement bothered her. She watched him as he talked to what looked like a solider until she eventually lost the thought of drying linen, and her attention had focused on him. She watched as he dismissed the solider before turning toward the green girl. She immediately turned back to her work as if she hadn't been staring at the prince, and wrung out another linen cloth. He smirked.<p>

"You were watching me again," he stated. "All week your eyes have been on me." She froze but tried to ignore his true statement. He kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"I don't know what you mean," she retorted, wringing out another piece of cloth, purposely getting his face wet. He grimaced.

"Do you think you're going to gain your freedom just because you've gained my attention?" She didn't move. That thought had never even entered her mind, to gain her freedom through him. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to. "You are beautiful, but I'm not that easily led." She scowled.

"I'm not beautiful," she whispered.

"You are," he told her. "Extremely beautiful, almost intoxicating. You're strong and powerful and beautiful and intoxicating, and..." He moved his face close to hers. "You've been staring at me for the past week." She turned to glare at him like she had when they first met, and he smiled. She dropped the piece of linen before speaking.

"If I looked in your direction Fifi, it was only to make sure your glass wasn't empty," she said, emphasizing the word Fifi to irritate him.

"Don't you dare call me Fifi," he muttered.

"Why not? You like it when your fiancé calls you that all the time, don't you?"

"Elphaba-"

"Are you mad Fifi?"

"Elphaba!" he yelled sternly, his voice cold. She stopped talking and looked at him, expecting him to continue. "I don't have my glass with me today, and you're still looking at me." She turned from him and grabbed her basket, placing it upon her head, and starting to stand up.

"Excuse me Captain, I have linen to wash." She started to walk away, and he stood up staring at her as she walked. He tapped his foot.

"I didn't excuse you," he said sternly. "I command you to stop." She stopped and turned to him. What did he want? What did he need? Was he not done torturing her?

"You wanted something from me Captain?" she asked, still holding her basket in order to leave quickly. He walked up to her nodding.

"Oh yes," he said huskily causing her to step back when he reached to touch her cheek. She wasn't going to have sex with him. There was no way. Not now at least. _Although, with him it wouldn't be that bad. Shut up Elphaba. Oz, that's so stupid of you to...think. _Why did part of her desperately want him when the other part despised him?

"I want to help you... Make your life easier. Tell me how I can do that." _Free me,_ part of her whispered. _That'd be a nice way to ease stress._

"Help my people," she told him. He mentally rolled his eyes.

"I want to help you," he said pleadingly.

"I am my people. Help by people. I can't continue to live in that palace when my men working in the fields and mines are dying." He sighed, and she chuckled, tilting her head to look at his face. "You want my 'affections,' Captain?" she asked mockingly. He stood up tall and turned from her.

"I could have your 'affections' right here if I commanded it," he said sternly. "You're a slave. I can do whatever I want with you." His face softened. "I want to know if you feel anything for me? Besides contempt." She turned from him tapping the floor. It was complicated. She wanted him, yes. She cared for him, yes. She was in love with him, not yet. She put her trust in him, Oz no. He had hurt her, yes. She easily forgave him, definitely not.

"I don't know," she whispered. She turned to face him, and he placed a hand on her waist.

"Well, let's find out," he said before grabbing her cheeks and leaning down to kiss her passionately. She was about to put her arms around his neck when Boq ran into the room, and they immediately pulled apart.

"Elphaba-" he started before seeing the two of them separate guiltily and stare at the ground. "Elphaba, Miss Glinda wants you." He then turned to Fiyero. "Your fiancé." Fiyero nodded sheepishly. Elphaba glanced at Fiyero before walking away. She only regretted telling him three words.

_I felt something._

He paced the floor. _You are going to throw away your world to be with a woman who may refuse to get into this mess. What happened to me? I had confidence in my actions. I had confidence that my life wasn't a lie, and then she comes here, and I question everything. Was my love with Glinda ever real? Could it ever be real? Did I even want it to be real?_

He sighed before going to his palace room to get his things.

* * *

><p>"This color would look lovely on you," Elphaba told her master, showing her a violet colored fabric. She smiled when she took it but then stared at the ground.<p>

"Why hasn't Fiyero seen me lately? We're to be married in days, and yet, things are still strange. I need to make things right with him," she said. Elphaba nodded, thinking about their kiss. No wonder she is going to marry him. He's intoxicating. He made her not care if she went to hell by having him with joyousness. He made her lust and want and beg for his touches. She would never envy the wedding Glinda and Fiyero were about to have, but now she longed for such a life herself.

She saw Hebka run into the room, and her eyed widened. Her friend was holding silk, jewels and expensive pots and plates.

"Hebka, where did you get those?" The girl jumped in joy.

"The Vinkun Captain! He's giving it all away, and to us!" Glinda and Elphaba stared at each other, and Elphaba's lips curled into a smile. He kept his word. He really did want to help her. Hebka ran out the door and, Elphaba looked out the back window, into the small courtyard. There he was, handing out all his valuables to her people.

"You really do have a soul," she whispered.

"Well, he's moving into the palace so that's good," Glinda said, interrupting the girl's thoughts. "His doubts must be gone. You have to apologize to him for me though," she said to the green girl. "I never can say the right words." She shook her head ferociously.

"No, I can't."

"Yes you can. You always say the right thing."

"Please don't make me Glinda," she begged her. The blonde giggled.

"I would never make you. I'm just asking you as my friend." Elphaba bit her lip and nodded. Glinda turned and exited the room, and Fiyero entered to see Elphaba.


	7. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>He smiled at her. A genuine smile this time.<p>

"Thank you," she told him. "For helping my people like that. I would've never guessed that you would do that." He nodded, stopping her from leaving the door.

"It was nothing. Actually, it was everything, but...I did it for you," he told her gently, his hand reaching to caress her cheek.

"Fiyero, what are you doing? You shouldn't be here. You should be with your maiden, your love." He moved his hand to rub against her neck, ticking her gorgeous emerald skin.

"I am," he choked out huskily.

"Fiyero," she started again, restraining herself from falling into his embrace. He cut her off.

"Elphaba, I'm seriously in love with you," he told her, finally giving into his bundled up emotions. She starred at him unconvinced.

"Fiyero, you and I. Your emotions can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't love you, nor do I feel we could be together considering I'm the slave you have beat, and you're engaged to be married in days."

"But you felt something when I kissed you. You can't say that you didn't?" She didn't respond to his question, instead just changing the subject.

"Captain, Miss Glinda wants to apologize for the way she behaved last night, and she wants you to k-"

"Answer the question."

"You are engaged to my mistress," she yelled at him. He closed his eyes. Yes, I'm aware of the fact, but I...he wanted to tell her that he didn't care. That he just wanted to be with her, but he couldn't.

"It was an arranged marriage," he told her. "I can get out of it just as easily as I was put in it." Elphaba threw her hands in the air.

"Fiyero, you're Vinkun. You could rebuild your fortune tomorrow. Nothing will ever change that fact. Why did you even bother to do this?" He took her hand in his and wouldn't let her escape.

"I don't care if I'm Vjnkun or Gilikan or Munchkin, Elphaba. I love you more than you can believe. I know you'll tell me that I've known you for only a few weeks,but you've made me feel something I never have felt. Please believe me."

"Fiyero, I don't trust you at all. I can't just accept everything you've said to me and dispose of the past. I'm not even sure that you love me. I'm not even sure that I love you." That last one was a lie. She knew that she was in love with him, but she wasn't going to let him do anything to her. She wouldn't let him see her too vulnerable. She was skeptical. She didn't want this to be another game he played to fool with her heart. It would certainly be the cruelest game he could think of, but, then again, he was the Captain. He cringed at the thought.

"I know, I know, but I'll prove to you that I love you. You know I will." He acted like he could just tell her he loved her a million times, and she would be convinced, but he couldn't.

"How? Fiyero, you're engaged. Don't you get that? You're engaged," she yelled at him. "Stop acting like that doesn't matter, or at you can prove anything to me before your wedding because you can't. Fiyero, our futures are already set for us. You're going to be married to a beautiful, sweet, funny, charismatic, kind girl and become the most powerful man in Oz, and I am going to spend my life trying to get my people out of this mess while you treat me like scum under your feet."

"No," he breathed out huskily. "You said that if I don't like my future than I should change it, and I plan on doing that. I want you, Elphaba."

"You've chosen me a little too late for your own good," she told him coldly. "We will never happen, and you're just going to have to accept that."

"You, as always, are right," he said, his voice returning to his stern and mysterious tone he used when talking to his soldiers. "I guess I should go, princess." She froze.

"What did you just call me?"

"Princess," he told her. "It's the nickname I use for the woman I love, and I guess I used it on you without realizing it." She nodded in relief that he hadn't found out her secret.

"Have a nice night Captain," she told him. He nodded, turning to the door frame.

"So you don't feel anything for me then?" She sucked in a breath. "Elphaba, I'd fight for you. You need to know that I'd fight for you if you would fight for me." She looked at the floor before biting back tears. He stared at her waiting for an answer, and she started to shake, his eyes burning her skin. She gulped. He'll leave soon. He will. He'll leave. But he didn't. He stood there staring at her until he diverted his eyes away, and she finally found words to speak.

"No, I...I feel things for you," she admitted. He didn't get her message.

"Is it hatred or disgust? How funny if that was it," he said, trying to mock her but only resulting in hurting himself with a sad truth. His eyes were out the door. He couldn't look at her. At least not then.

"No, I'm serious Fiyero, I feel things for you. Your kiss. I...I felt something." He smiled to himself before turning his head.

"You did?" he gaped so quietly that she could barely here. She nodded, her muscles going numb. He walked toward her quickly before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her in a long, breathtaking kiss. She fumbled to find his neck but ended up letting her fingers run through his sandy hair. He groaned as her hands trailed down his neck. Oz, he felt more amazing when they were kissing than he had ever felt with Glinda when they were in...compromising positions. When he pulled apart from her finally she sighed and fell into his embrace. "How was that?" he asked, his voice ruff and husky. She grinned.

"I certainly felt something. Like every other time I see you." He buried his head in her raven hair which she had let down to trail down her back. Glinda had probably convinced her to wear it down, and he wasn't complaining.

"Do you love me?" he asked in a low tone. She didn't reply. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he told her. "I know you feel something, and that's enough for me. I don't care about what's going on in this war. I just want you."

He kissed her again, this time trailing his kisses to her neck causing her to gasp and let out a throaty moan. He smirked at his impact over her. Her hands played with his hair as his lips touched her shoulders before he stood up and removed his only top item of clothing, his jacket, exposing his chest. She traced his blue diamonds with her fingers before moving his lips to hers again. He pulled her closer to him, and she could feel his chest on the fabric of her dress. His lips reached her throat before he stopped.

"Are you telling the truth when you say you don't love me?" She opened her mouth to deny him.

"I'm not in love with you," she told him.

"I didn't ask if you were in love with me. I asked if you loved me. In love refers to the love at first sight, heat, lust which I do have toward you, but I also love you. Love is respecting you for being amazing and sweet and kind, smart, graceful, and more. Do you love me, Elphaba?" She didn't reply to his question, merely pushing him away.

"I have work to do," she said. "They'll wonder what I'm doing." He smirked.

"You don't have to work today. I know that, and I didn't permit you to leave. Stay here," he told her. She stared at the ground.

"Why haven't you commanded me to answer the question?"

"Because I can't force you to feel. When we first met you said that we wanted your spirits, but we would never get them. I want your heart, but I can't force you to give it to me," he told her.

"I thought you said you could have my affections if I commanded it."

"I did, but I'm sure affections aren't easily given up by you." She smiled. "Would you give me your affections if I commanded it?"

"Maybe," she whispered. "I'm never sure of anything." She paused for a moment. "Do you really want to know if I love you?" she asked him. He nodded, but she didn't respond in any way. He didn't care. He attacked her lips with his again in another round of what they had just done minutes ago. She wanted to tell him how skeptical she was of his true love toward her, but she couldn't. She could scold him later, but for as long as she had she would let him kiss her, and she would fulfill her own wants. _This is wrong. This is very, very wrong. _She pushed her conscience aside and finally collapsed in his embrace of love, lust, and passion.

* * *

><p><strong>You're <strong>**Welcome. I'm expecting a very thought out review LillyFae. :)**


	8. Capturing

**AN: Thank you for all the amazing reviews. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or the Wiz**

* * *

><p>It was nighttime, and Fiyero had carried Elphaba into his hut for the night. You need to tell him this will never happen. You need to stop this. She was waiting to tell him her true skepticism, but she never could. His lips trailed down her body, and his strong arms cradled her as he took her in a night of passion. He's to be married. He is already someone else's. He's your mistresses. Why are you doing this with him? She felt terrible, but she craved for his passionate touches again. As her eyes opened slightly, she saw Fiyero on top of her kissing and sucking on her neck.<p>

"Are you cold?" he asked her, pulling her up with his arms so she was on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. Oz, this man was so intoxicating.

"You could have kept a few blankets," she told him, moaning as he kissed her collarbone. He shook his head at her response.

"I could not. We enter this world naked. I want to be a new man for you."

"Fiyero, you know I'm still skeptical about your love." He nodded.

"I'm aware, but that doesn't stop you from showing affection. From at least feeling something. It didn't stop you from letting me...make love to you. I know that you are skeptical, but I still promise that I'll try to prove to you that my love is real." She smiled at the prince and kissed him gently.

"That's sweet, Fiyero. Thank you." He pulled her into him, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. She bit her lips before she spoke again. "You're to be married," she whispered softly. "We just did it when you're suppose to be married in days." Her eyes widened, realizing what she had just done. "Oh Oz, we just did it when you're suppose to be married! I'm so sorry, Fiyero."

"Hey," he whispered, cupping her face and leaning down to kiss her lips to calm her. "Arranged by my father, broken by me."

"Fiyero-"

"Broken by me," he said sternly, cutting her off. He kissed her temple. "I'll take you to the Quadlings. It's peaceful there, and no one can harm us. I'll take you to the lands outside of Oz, and we can start over. Away from all this chaos."

"But-"

"I promise. Please don't push me away," he pleased. That did sound nice, but there were still so many things that were uncertain. Still so many discernible future events that she couldn't comprehend, but she'd walk by him. Not as a couple, not trusting him but because she believed there could be a light in the end where they were all happy. In that moment she made a promise with herself though. If he gets married, I'm gone. She heard soft drums in the near distance and touched Fiyero's chest.

"What was that?"

"My army has had a successful return," he explained. "There will be a celebration, and Mr. Upland will expect me to be there." He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Return to the palace, you'll be safe there." He stood up and starting to walk away before turning around and taking his amulet down from his neck, giving it to her.

"Here, take this. If anyone bothers you show them this, and they'll let you through," he told her, pressing a deep kiss to her lips before turning to leave again. As he opened the door, she traced the amulet with her nimble fingers and allowed herself to smile softly.

"I love you," she whispered faintly when she thought he was gone. He whipped around to stare at her, smirking, his body leaning on the door frame smugly.

"I heard that," he told her, watching her shrink before him. He advanced toward her. "Say it again," he ordered harshly.

"Nope," she retorted, causing him to stutter backward. He smiled playfully.

"I command you to say it again," he said, throwing his jacket onto the ground to expose his chest, trying to intimidate her, but already knowing his attempt would fail.

"I command you to say it again," she repeated mockingly causing him to lean down and start ticking her, both of them laughing until one of Fiyero's soldiers came into the room. Fiyero covered Elphaba behind him, trying to hide a groan when she kissed his back gently. He sucked in a breath as she continued placing her kisses down his back until he eventually grabbed her chin to stop her.

"Captain," the solider called to him.

"I heard the drum," Fiyero said. The solider shook his head smiling.

"No, no, we've captured the Munckin governor!" Fiyero's face grew into a large grin, and Elphaba's grew into a face of horror. Father. They've taken father, and what have they done with Nessarose?

"You've captured him alive?" He felt Elphaba grab his shoulders, her fingers eventually falling down his back, scraping his skin causing him to bite his lips, suppressing a low groan.

"Yes, Captain."

"Find out which men did this, and I'll make sure they receive the highest honors possible. I will join you later." The solider nodded before leaving. Fiyero turned to face the green goddess and saw the look of horror on her face. He touched her hand and kissed it. "Elphaba, our countries are at war; I can't change that."

"I know, I know," she said, standing up and falling onto his bed. "But he's my...my king," she stuttered out, covering up the word she would have said.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba," he said warmly. "I should go. Remember the amulet, and go back to the palace. Please, just keep yourself safe. I'm sorry." She acknowledged his words before raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do it."

"I wasn't apologizing for that. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. For hurting you. For being a jackass. For capturing you, hurting your people, stealing your property, speaking to you cruelly. I'm sorry for everything," he said, tilting her head up and kissing her before leaving to see his soldiers, and for once, he wasn't looking forward to the capture.

* * *

><p>She had returned to the palace back where she saw all the servants circling around her, buzzing about the news of her father's capture. She had failed everyone, and she couldn't even be there for her father when he needed her. She was a bitch. A spiteful, selfish, low down woman, and she had just felt amazing in the man who was in charge of capturing him's arms, and she had liked it, loved it even. Nessa, her poor sister must be worried sick, and she was enjoying her capturer. She could be smothered to death already or hanged. Oh, Nessa. Poor Nessa. And her father, they had never had a good relationship, but she knew that he cared for her just like she cared for him. Maybe as friends instead of a father daughter relationships, but they cared for each other, and that's all that mattered. She saw her friend run to her arms in panic.<p>

"Hebka," she whispered to her friend.

"Elphaba, please tell me it's not so. That your father-"

"Hebka, I'm not sure." The leader of the group stepped forward and took Elphaba's hands in his. The man, Sicilla, had always loved the princess even if she wasn't aware, and he would protect her with all he had.

"I saw him being dragged through the streets with my own eyes," he told her, wincing at the face she made when he finished speaking. "I'm so sorry Elphaba." A woman stepped up, bowing to the green girl before speaking.

"I heard that he's already been executed, and they're carrying his head through the streets." Elphaba covered her ears in distress.

"No, no," she gaped out. Boq walked toward her. "I saw the king being dragged through the streets to the prison, Elphaba. He is still alive, but it's only a matter of time before they execute him."

"When the governor dies so does Munchkinland," a small child whispered, frightened. Elphaba grabbed the child's hands and shook her head.

"No, no, no. Munchkinland will never die because it is in our hearts. Whether we are far away from home or not, Munchkinland is in us. It's part of us. That's what makes us Munchkins wherever we go," she told the child. The child nodded, snuggling against Elphaba's chest.

"I'm scared princess," the child whispered, and Elphaba nodded, rubbing her back gently trying to sooth her.

"I know child. Where is your mother?"

"Back home," the small girl whimpered out. She cringed but nodded, holding the child while looking up at the crowd of Munchkins around her.

"When I think of home I think of a place where there's love overflowing. I wish I was home. I wish I was back there with the things I've been knowing." She smiled at the thought of realizing what love is and the dangers of it. She smiled at the thought of learning what community and friendship was. She stroked the child's hair.

"Wind that makes the tall trees bend into leaning. Suddenly the raindrops that fall have a meaning. Sprinkling the scene makes it all clean. Maybe there's a chance for me to go back there now that I have some direction. It sure would be nice to be back home where there's love and affection. And just maybe I can convince time to slow up, giving me enough time to grow up. Time be my friend. Let me start again." She was more singing to herself. Part of her wished she never would have had any of this happen, but if none of it happened she wouldn't be able to be here and feel love from so many sources.

"Suddenly my world has changed it's face, but I still know where I'm going. I have had my mind spun around in space, and yet I've watched it still growing. Living here in this brand new world might be a fantasy, but it taught me to love so it's real to me." The girl smiled at Elphaba who hugged her close to her chest. She smiled at the words to the song. It was all so true. Maybe it would have been best if none of this happened, but it did, and she wouldn't change the feeling she had in that moment for all Oz.

"Everything will work out. This is Oz right? Everything always works out in Oz." The child laughed as she tickled her. It seemed the song had settled everyone's nerves, and they could feel peace for a moment. Just a moment.

* * *

><p>Fiyero was at the celebration with his soldiers, chugging down cups of alcohol and talking to his soldiers. You shouldn't be here. What everyone is doing is wrong. You shouldn't help capture slave, you shouldn't torture them, you shouldn't take them from there home. It's all so wrong. He took another swig from his glass to try to numb his emotions, but he failed miserably. All he could think about her, and her kisses, her people, her love, her...everything about her.<p>

"Captain, isn't this amazing. The Munchkin Governor. They'll surely admit defeat now," one of his guards said to him. Fiyero nodded, his whole body numb. He didn't care. Nothing mattered to him now expect her.

"Yes, how wonderful," he stated dryly. "When are you planning on executing him?"

"In a week or so," a soldier said. "We also captured some more slaves," he added. Fiyero's stomach dropped, remembering the capture that had brought Elphaba to him and how happy he had been.

"They're some really pretty ones too," another solider started. "I plan on going down to see them and...play," one said chuckling.

"No," Fiyero told the man sternly. "I forbid all of you from going down and ravishing the woman. It's not right, it's immoral, and I will not allow you to degrade those woman like that." His men stared at him in shock. The playboy prince was telling them they couldn't go have their way with their slaves. A solider touched his forehead.

"Captain, are you feeling okay?" Fiyero shruggedp, setting his glass down.

"I could be better," he admitted. "I think I'm going to leave for the night. I will see you all later." His soldiers nodded before allowing the prince to escape to his bed chambers.

"Be safe, Elphaba. Please, be safe." He fell on his bed wishing he didn't have to love her in these circumstances.

**AN: Review, those are the best holiday gifts! Also, I started a new story, _The 12 Days of Lurlinemas _where I'll_ post _12 chapters, one each day until Christmas.**


	9. Did I Take A Step Too Far

**AN: I'm on holiday break finally! I'm really happy, so I'll probably write and update more. Any objection? I think not.**

**LillyFae: Like always, your reviews making me laugh and question my own story, so thanks again for your deep thinking. About your comment of LYHY, I changed all uses of that word (I honestly don't think I realized I had started using it). So...yeah.**

**Of course I love all of your reviews! I didn't realize how much people would like this story, but it seems to be doing pretty well. Without further wait (besides the disclaimer), I present you, chapter nine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Glinda sat on her feather filled bed wondering everything she knew about Fiyero and her's relationship. _He doesn't show me more affection than he needs to. He always says what he must, kisses when he needs, and tells me he loves me when I ask him to. He's too formal. Too respectful._

"Oh Fifi, what happened to you?" She thought about his changes since Elphaba had showed up on their lives, but it was more than that. Fiyero had been skeptical for the past two years about her. He barely visited her, greeted her with the same greetings, and he never took her places to show her off. It was always what he was required to do. Was he possibly not in love with her like she hoped he was? _Maybe this is all a foolish dream. He doesn't take the lead when being romantic. I show him off, but he always does the contrary. Does he even think of me all the time like I do him? Of course I think of a lot of people, and maybe I..maybe I don't love him._ She shut the latter out of her mind.

"He has war," she told himself. "An army to deal with. He can't always focus on you, but it seems like he doesn't ever. It seems like I'm just a person in the background. Just the girl that he will marry."

"Miss Glinda, your father wishes for you to see him. Some talk on the wedding," one of her servants said from the outside of the door.

"Thank you Kiara. I'll be sure to see him in due time. Tell him that I'm taking a moment to think, and I'll be down in a moment." The girl nodded, but Glinda knew she was trying not to chuckle. The blonde thinking? How funny was that. _That's what she got all her life. People thinking she was dumb because she cared so much about looks and appearance. She could feel. She could think. Elphaba is the only one to see me for me. That's why she liked her so much._ She smiled. _Why did she have to go and talk about a wedding when she wasn't sure if the prince really loved her? He loved her, but maybe he wasn't ready for such a commitment. _She could never understand him.

"I'm always a step behind him. Always a step behind." The girl got up to go see her father. She wasn't sure of Fiyero's feelings toward her, but she never would suspect that they were directed toward her best friend, favorite slave, and most admired servant.

* * *

><p>Fiyero paced his bedroom floor. He had already thrown pillows, papers, pens, ink, porcelain. He just didn't know what to do. <em>She doesn't believe you, and she has a right to be skeptical of your true affections toward her, but if she doesn't believe you than why should you keep trying?<em> He punched his fist into the wall, groaning in anger and pain. I'm in every kind of trouble. Fortune, fame, power, love, everything was crumbling before his eyes.

"Look at me," he mumbled. "I'm a mess." His hair was frizzy, his eyes bloodshot, bruises scaring his chest, and he hadn't had a drink in weeks. His fortune was gone. He had given it all to Munchkin men and woman, and he wasn't upset about that. He was upset that he couldn't pay to leave this land. He didn't want the power about to be given to him. He didn't want power at all. The title of prince, the title of most powerful man in Oz, husband of Glinda Upland, Captain of the guards, none of it mattered to him. I'm ecstatic and dejected. How is that even possible? He was happy for Glinda and Elphaba and his father and his men, but he also loathed all of those people. Glinda for making him have to find a way out this marriage, for causing him to find himself faking love for over a year now. Elphaba for not believing his love, causing him to fall in love with her, and for entering his life in the whole damn place. His father for forcing the marriage on him, and making it very clear that he wasn't going to ruin it for him, and his men for being so happy about the demise of other people. It wasn't their fault, well, expect for his father, he never cared what he thought, but Glinda and Elphaba didn't know what they were doing, it just happened.

"I use to want easy things," he said annoyed. "Fortune, booze, girls, power, and now he dreaded all those things. What do people do when there life is turned upside down? He fell onto his bed, tearing off his jacket and trying to relieve himself of the hell that was his life.

"I have to stop this," he finished. "Apologize to Glinda for being a jackass, and apologize to Elphaba for dragging her into all of this."

* * *

><p>Elphaba had never understood love. Never even cared about it, and when her sister talked about it she merely scoffed and rolled her eyes. And now she was in her room thinking about her first love. It wasn't her first time she had been...had by a man, but she had never had a love like Fiyero...ever.<em> I am certain that I love him.<em> When Elphaba Thropp was certain, she was certain. Besides, she never took situations like this lightly. Although, she had never been in a situation like this. It wasn't the fact that she loved him that didn't mean anything, but the fact that a love could be misplaced scared her. She loved her land, but she loved Fiyero, and, although she was skeptical of his love, that didn't stop her from loving him.

"Did I ever compromise my people in my passion and haste?" That question burned her mind. It was almost too painful to answer. She was loyal to her people, and she didn't just give up easily. _All we ask are a life of wisdom, courage, service. _That's what they had said they need from her. She had showed some wisdom in everyone's worrying over her father, she was lacking courage, and every day she was working to serve her people better. She wasn't the perfect ruler, and she never would be, but she was trying, and that's all they could ask from her. She smiled as her mind trailed back to the Captain, and she slapped herself in frustration. She shouldn't be punished for falling in love, but she couldn't be in love when there were bigger problems than love.

"I could be his life companion anywhere, but where we are," she admitted. If they had met in any other circumstances at any other time with any other status, they could be together. There were still questions that haunted her though. Was she a leader, or was she a traitor?

"Did I take a step too far?" she asked herself. Had she crossed the invisible line of good and bad? Was she already going to hell? Was this all punishment for not being there with her father like she should've been? She didn't know. She just knew that she felt like she was a child walking on thin ice, ready to fall through at any moment. _You slept with him. You slept with a married man. _If it had been just her in danger, she would've killed herself for this curse, but she couldn't anymore, she had to care for her country. It was her duty. She...she loved him, but she still couldn't help but question herself.

"Did I take a step too far?"

* * *

><p>The three spent their night questioning themselves and wondering if everything was worth it. Were the spirits somehow against them?<p> 


	10. Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

Boq took Elphaba to the prisons the next day. The two weren't exactly friends, but they both could enjoy each other's company and talk about their land.

"When is the wedding?" Elphaba asked the Munchkin as they walked through the crisp spring air. Elphaba had been in a good mood lately. The birds had chirped on her cold and dreary window sill, and she had been able to talk to the Munchkins she spent time with more often.

"Soon," he said. "I'm not sure when, but soon. I believe two days." She nodded. She never understood why the wedding had bothered her, but she knew now. She just wasn't sure how to get the idea of why threw her thick skull. She had watched Glinda try on wedding dressed, and she looked absolutely gorgeous in the strapless white gown she finally decided to wear with glass slippers and a light blue bow. She had a diamond necklace, and Elphaba dropped her jaw when she saw the girl. Why would Fiyero ever want you instead of that? She didn't understand it. Maybe it was because love hit him just like it had her, she thought. They had reached the prison, stopping right in front of a snarling guard that wanted nothing to do with them.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"A word with the prisoner," Boq told the man, handing him a sack of gold he had stolen from the palace. The guards took the sack, glancing inside of it before opening the door.

"Fine Boq, but be quick about it." He nodded before escorting Elphaba into the prison hall, down the dark, cold, and clammy room. She smelt blood in the room and cringed. Her father had been such a noble and proud man, and now he was stuck in this dump. She jumped at a rat that scuttled across the floor before seeing that there were spiders, flies, cockroaches, and ants in the palace.

"They don't clean this place often, do they?" It was a statement in itself, and Boq chuckled to it, barely able to see the green girl through the darkness.

"They're Vinkun. They don't care that much about cleanliness. They care more about winning wars and being powerful. Having everything everyone else wants. That's why when Munchkinland has things like silk and fine jewels, they want them." Elphaba nodded in a agreement.

"I don't understand how you can say those things and get away with it," she muttered.

"The Captain kept his word," he told her. "Besides, I'm very good at getting by in this land. I've learned how to survive." As they came upon a cell in the back of the room, Elphaba saw a stately man sitting hunched back on a half broken wooden chair.

"Father?" she whispered. The man turned around to see the green girl, his daughter. He stood up and walked toward her. He looked sleep deprived, depressed, and all together worn out. He had large bags under his eyes, his face was paled greatly, and there was no feeling in his eyes.

"Elphaba?" She nodded softly, and for the first time Frex hugged his daughter. She hugged him back. It didn't matter that their relationship wasn't the greatest. They were both Munchkin, family, and they were both owned by Vinkuns now. Well, a Gilikan in Elphaba's case. "I knew you would survive," he told her. "That'd the little teaching I'd done would prevail. At least I wouldn't believe anything else," he said, hugging her again. She nodded, helping him down to his stool. He seemed so frail and older than she had ever thought.

"How is Nessa? She isn't captured is she?" Frex shook his head in stress. Elphaba handed him a blanket she had brought with her, and surprisingly, was able to get pass the guards. He leaned on her side, unable to hold himself up properly.

"No, Nessa is now the only one to run the country. I know she's twenty twenty two and a woman now, but I am very worried about her being able to deal with this war, and she must be so worried about me and you being gone." She nodded, fiddling with her dress. Her sister was young. She was six years older than her and had always protected her. Now she couldn't. She saw the worry in her father's eyes.

"Hey," she whispered to him. "You taught her well. You're right when you say she's a woman, and a bright one at that. She'll manage." He nodded.

"I know. I just feel like if we're leaving Munchkinland in these times in anyone's hands, it should be you instead of hers, but then again I wouldn't want her to be in your consequences either." She agreed.

"She's your little girl, you don't want her to be hurt, but don't worry. It'll all be fine. I promise you. I'm okay, right?" He nodded again in agreement. "Have they mistreated you?" He shook his head.

"No, I believe they're saving that for my execution in three days." She took his hands.

"It won't come to that. We'll get you out of here," she promised. Boq walked toward them.

"In two days Glinda Upland will marry. All the guards will be needed to control the crowds. You can make your escape then," he told them. Elphaba cringed at the thought of Fiyero marrying Glinda, immediately feeling guilty.

"Who are you?" Frex asked the boy about Nessa's age.

"This is Boq," Elphaba said. "Henu's boy. Do you remember?" Frex nodded. He remembered Henu.

"Yes, Henu. Your father was a great warrior. I'd hope you would follow in his footsteps," Frex said to Boq who smiled and nodded.

"The chief jail or will be at the wedding sir," Boq added. "Another man will take his place. A man I happen to know, and a man I have had relations with involving money."

"Are you saying we bribe him?" Frex asked.

"Let's just say that I've done business in the past," Boq said. Elphaba looked confusingly at the Munchkin boy. There was no way he had enough money to pay the guard.

"That would take a lot of gold, Boq," she told him.

"I have it. I've been stealing from the palace for years. I was hoping that one day I could send myself home,but if I can send my king-"

"We all will be going back Boq," the king told him. "How are the docks guarded?"

"By the Captain's soldiers."

"So odd are slim," he said. Boq nodded. "Can you use a sword Boq?" Boq shrugged, shrinking at the cell door.

"Me? I'm more of a 'send encouragement from the sidelines' kind of guy." Elphaba punched his arm causing him to screech. She muttered something he couldn't comprehend. She sighed before looking at her father and Boq.

"They'll let us through," she told them, reaching into her dress pocket and pulling out Fiyero's amulet, placing it over her head. Boq looked at her in shock. Now he understood why Fiyero was so curious with the. Munchkin girl. He loved her.

"Fiyero gave you that?" She nodded, smiling.

"Who is Fiyero? A Vinkun?"

"Well, yes, but he's not like the others," she told her father knowing what was coming.

"He leads the army, but he means no harm? What is wrong with you Elphaba?"

"He regrets his past," she whispered, fooling with the amulet. He's a good man. He means no harm, really.

"Elphaba," he said harshly. "Don't tell me this Vinkun man is good. That he grieves the women raped, the children forced into slavery, the men killed. Don't let yourself be fooled with such sentiments. Any soft look you give him. Any soft word you've given him betrays the innocents that suffered from his hand, and all the soldiers he commands." She stared at the ground. "You will cut this man from your heart," he told her.

"Yes, father," she whispered before leaving the prison.

"I couldn't have thought that these Vinkuns could give me another reason to hate them," Frex muttered before lying, wrapped in the blanket on the floor.

**AN: So, opinions on the chapter? Not much Fiyero for the next couple of chapters, but he does have to redeem himself.**


	11. Easy As Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

She had exited the prison holding Fiyero's amulet in her palm. Forget him. Forget him. Forget him. For your land, forget him. She walked on the path quickly. Forget him. Forget him. She closed her eyes to bask in the sun. The birds seemed so solemn now. Everything seemed solemn.

"This is the moment where the unknown Gods want me to beg for help. I won't even waist time. I just want to protect myself," she told herself as a bird landed on her finger. She stroked its feathers gently. This bird could go wherever it wanted whenever it wanted. How she would do anything to be in that birds place. She closed his eyes, and the bird flew away. She tried to escape his words. His body, his embrace, his voice.

"All I have to do is how much I love him," she told herself. "All I have to do is put my love off to one side." Love for a man and love for your country are different things. You can have both if you could, but right now you have to fight for yourself, and put your love to the other side. "Tell myself that loves an ever changeling situation. Passion would've cooled, and all the magic would've died." You've never needed love before, you can manage without it now. He's just a man, and there are many men in Oz. You don't love him to the point that you need him. You'll be fine without him. It's easy.

"It's easy as life," she muttered. Life wasn't that easy now. Not for anybody. "All I have to do is pretend I never knew him. On those very rare occasions when he steals into my heart." She closed her eyes and tried to think of the day before she met him. You were happy then. You're happy now when your with him. But you were happier then. But I'm in love now. Her mind fought with each other in a battle over her life. You don't think about him often. And by often you mean I don't think about him every minute just every other one. She walked through the town, ignoring stares from some of the soldiers and licked lips from others. They all knew she was Fiyero's slave, so they never stalked her. She was Fiyero's, and they knew not to mess with Fiyero's anything.

"Better to have lost him when the ties were barely binding. Better the contempt of the familiar cannot start. It's easy." It's easy as life here. She couldn't say their ties weren't already bounded. They had kissed, touched, made love, and she was in love. Ties were already bound. She had dreamed about him, and against her own will, fantasized about him taking her away from this madness. She ran into her room when saw the palace and collapsed on her bed, holding her head in her hands. Let go of him. Let him go. It's easily. Yeah, east until I think about him when I last touched him. He mind wandered to his strong hands around her waist, and her hands in his hair as he pressed kisses on her body.

"And how he would have been if I'd seen him to say," she said, talking to her conscience. She imagined him being with her again. Even his simple words made her shiver. "Those very rare occasions don't let up they keep on coming. All I ever wanted, and I'm giving it away." Remember, Ella, don't you remember? She did remember. Her mother had asked her what she wanted, and she had claimed she wanted to be accepted and loved. She wanted to experience true love and acceptance, and she had dreamed about spending her life with that person. All you ever wanted. She had to let that dream go. Let it disappear like her childhood.

"But when I see the faces of a worn defeated people. A father and a nation who won't let a coward run." She thought of the girl she had sung to the other day. She had to put her love for her nation first. "Is this how the Gods reward us for being faithful through the ages. For in us to prove that the hardest things we've done were easy." She punched the wall with all her strength before her anger built up inside her caused her to throw a chair against the wall with her magic.

"And though I'll think about him until the earth draws in around me, and though I choose to leave him for another kind of love. This is no denial, no betrayal, no redemption. Redeemed in my own eyes, and in the pantheon above. It's easy." She would think about him to no end, but her country came first. "I'll give you service, wisdom, and courage Munchkinland. I promise you that." She curled into a ball on her bed and sucked in a breath. "It's easy," she gasped out before realizing she was still holding Fiyero's amulet. She was trying to keep him out of her mind. Push him to the side of her imagination. Maybe it wasn't the thought of him that was the problem, maybe it was because for once and her life she thought that two people could be meant to him. They had both made mistakes, that was true. She made a mistake when she talked to him, when they kissed, when they made love, they were all mistakes. My country comes before him.

"I'm sorry Fiyero," he whispered. "In any other life we'd be together, but now I have to choose the love that is closest to me at the moment." She set his amulet on the counter and closed her eyes. Maybe she wouldn't dream about him tonight. Maybe she would be able to truly forget him. She had to. For the good of her nation she would forget him.

Elphaba Thropp had finally made her decision.

**AN: Short but sweet chapter. Thank you for my nominations for the Wicked makes me happy that people like my story.**


	12. Like Father Like Son

**AN: An early Christmas present to all you lovely people out there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

Glinda was in the garden with Fiyero's father. They had discussed many topics. Mainly the wedding and Fiyero. Glinda had forced her to suppress any suspicion he had about her love. _He was just nervous about the wedding. _That was her final reason of why he'd acted so strange. There was the part of her that knew that couldn't be true. _This man has fought some of Oz's greatest warriors, and he isn't going to be nervous about a wedding with his fiancé of nearly a decade._ She pushed that thought aside to speak to the man before her. The conversation eventually led to war, and Glinda, who knew nothing about the topic, tried to keep up.

"Why did we invade the Quadling?" She never understood why there was so much attack going on. They couldn't just be happy.

"Because the Quadlings are full of waterways. Once we control the waterways, we can control all Oz."

Glinda nodded, fiddling with her hair.

"But all we do is take take take. How oppressive of us. We don't even try to communicate. We just run in and take their things."

"Perhaps,"the man said but pointed at her necklace. "But where do you think you got such a beautiful necklace." Glinda looked down and unclasped the diamond and emerald beauty, staring at it as she took it down from her neck.

"Suddenly it doesn't seem so beautiful," she said, thinking about all the men, women, and children killed or forced into slavery just so she could get jewels. She was changing. Changing in ways she would've never imagined. She perked up when she saw her prince run into the room. _Fiyero, how beautiful he was._

"Father, I heard you call for me." Glinda touched his cheek. "Princess," he said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Why did he feel so guilty doing that? It was a question he had asked himself for days.

"I've been explaining out foreign exchanges with your princess," his father told him. He looked at Glinda, fighting the urge to laugh. He knew she was smart, but she never was into the whole war thing.

"Really?"

"Yes, she wants to know why you haven't seen her lately. Why you've been so preoccupied." He gulped and turned to Glinda.

"Fifi, I feel we haven't gotten to spend a single moment together since you retuned from Munchkinland." He took her pale hands in his strong, blistered hands. "Can we spend this afternoon together?" He nodded.

"Of course, of course we can princess. May I have a word with me father first?" She nodded. He handed her a piece of paper. "Here read this?" She looked at them confused and then looked at the paper.

"Influential women in the history of Oz. Why?"

"So we'll have something to talk about," he said.

"I didn't realize we were at a loss of topics," she muttered.

"Glinda," he started, in a sigh. She looked up at him, her big blue eyes staring at him intently.

"Yes, Fifi?" Oz, he wished he loved her. He wished he could marry her and love her and not need Elphaba, but he did. He needed her more than she was willing to admit. He touched her hand gently.

"I'm so sorry for whatever might happen in the future, but I need to tell you that I...it's not fair for us to get ma-"

"Fiyero," his father hissed out, and he glared at him.

"We'll talk later," he explained before walking toward his father glaring at him. He was a smart man, and he knew exactly how to get what he wanted.

"That was clever of you," he told his father who rolled his eyes.

"Well, I can't have you neglecting the girl. Not after all the trouble I put into this."

"It was an arranged marriage," he yelled out.

"There have been many other arrangements that I've done on your behalf,son," he spit out, glaring at his son with his own beady blue eyes.

"I haven't asked you to do any of it," he told his father who grinned before grabbing his son by the arm and throwing him onto a chair to get him to stay still. He smirked at his son, nodding.

"No, you haven't because you have withered all your time on a worthless, rotten, bitch of a slave girl," he hissed out. Fiyero tried to get up and slap his father then, but his fathers own guards stopped him from doing so. He was steaming at his words. How dare he treat her like a lower class citizen.

"Your spies are good," he said, trying to sound menacing and intimidating to his own father. The man he had put so much trust in was now a man of low modals in his eyes. His father nodded in agreement with Fiyero's statement.

"Fiyero, you can have a relationship and have sex and pleasure with the girl, just wait until after you are married-"

"Like you did," Fiyero spit out. He remembered the women his father brought into the palace, saying that it was part of his royal duty to treat them well. They were concubines, and he treated them like...like scum.

"Your mother never had any complains," he told his son shrugging. Fiyero stood up angry at the way he portrayed his mother.

"She had no choice," he yelled at his father. Those were the words that caused his father to snap and lunge forward to his son.

"Don't you realize that whore could cost you the throne?" Elphaba wasn't a whore, she was an angle. How dare he call her a whore. She was worth so much.

"I don't care about the throne," he finally told his father in anger. "because I'm not like you, and I never will be." His father laughed.

"Like father like son, boy. Don't act so cocksure about that. You can't escape your dreams, and you know that. You can't change your feelings now, Fiyero."

"Why not?"

"Because your past will always intervene," he told his son. "You will always be my child, son. You can't change your fate. It's as simple as that. Like father like son." You can change your fate. She had told him that. You are your own master. There are no chains on you. She's right. Just because of some genetics didn't mean that he couldn't change what was planned for him. "You've got the world at your command," he screamed. "Don't you understand that?"

"Yes, I do, I just don't want it," Fiyero retorted.

"Do you really want to throw away your future all for some wretches slave?"

"She has a damn name," Fiyero yelled back. All there responses seemed to be yelled now, as if that would get the other to understand their point of view.

"In months you won't even remember her name," his father said in frustration.

"I appreciate her too much, father. I will never be like you because I know who you are. Evil is a distinct smell," he hissed. "Forget your plans, father. There will be no wedding!" He stormed away leaving his father to yell in frustration.

"There will be no wedding," his father repeated. "There is certainly going to be a wedding if I have any part in it. He's lost all his reason for some foreign slut. This is treason. Doors are slamming shut for him." The slut. The wretched little slut. "Once we remove the problem we'll be fine, and he'll come walking, no, running back to daddy," he told his men. He turned to one of his men and glared at him.

"Find the slave girl Elphaba, and when you do, kill her." The guard nodded before escaping to go kill the future governor of Munchkinland.

AN:...Merry Christmas (goes and hides)


	13. Follow Your Heart

**AN: Merry Christmas Eve!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

Elphaba had told the Munchkins in the courtyard about her escape plan. They had all promised to keep it secret, and she knew they would. Because of the wedding, most of the slaves had off. Only the top kitchen servants had to serve, and Elphaba was happy that she was just a seamstress for Fiyero's princess. She had gotten over Fiyero more in the past day. She had spent more time with her people and had found a spot where she could truly place her heart for good. She was in the courtyard talking to the Munchkin man who was the leader of the group, Sicilla.

"Where are you from?" she had asked him. He was a handsome man, emerald eyes, brown hair, and a strong and tall statue. He happened to be the only other person here besides Fiyero that was her age of twenty eight. Most of the other servants and soldiers were younger than her, and some of Fiyero's soldiers were older.

"I'm from West Munchkinland. Where the indigo river is. It's always so peaceful there. This is a big difference from that." She laughed in agreement.

"You must have had a beautiful backyard."

"Of course. It was always so stunning there. The water, trees, birds, everything was perfect." She nodded, and the two sat in silence for minutes before Sicilla spoke. "Elphaba, may I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." Sicilla bobbed his head and touched her hand gently, staring into her brown eyes.

"I'm in love with you," he told her causing her eyes to widen, and her mouth to open wide.

"Oh Sicilla, I never...I'm sorry," she whispered softly. He nodded, turning away from her before reaching up and kissing her forehead. She gasped.

"I know you love Captain Fiyero," he said. "I've seen him talk to you and kiss you, and I know how you feel about him. I just hope that he treats you well." She nodded, not looking at him in his eyes. "You should be loved by someone who knows you, wants you to blossom, always is true. You should be cherished like the first sign of springtime. You should be love with constant devotion, heart-pounding passion flooding you through. You should be treasured like a ruby or a diamond. You should be loved in the way I love you." She wiped away a tear knowing that although she could live a life with Sicilla who obviously loved her, she would never reciprocate his feelings. She thought of him more of a brother. She hugged the man, her arms flinging around his heck, and his around her waist. She kissed his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry Sicilla. I love you, but I don't think I ever could that way." He nodded sadly.

"I hope Fiyero treats you well, and if he doesn't he'll have to answer to me." She smiled and punched his arm lightly.

"I know you'll protect me if I need it." He nodded, and he told her to visit him if they get out of the Vinkus. "When we get out of the Vinkus," she corrected. He nodded as a Munchkin woman came up to them.

"Elphaba, a note," she told her before walking away. She looked at the woman before looking at Sicilla and opening the note.

_Dear Elphaba, I'm sorry for everything I said, and for anything I forgot to say too. When things get so complicated I stumble at best muddle through. I wish that our lives could be simple. I don't want the world only you. I wish I could tell you this face to face, but there's never the time or place. This letter will have to do to my disappointment. _

_Love You, Fiyero. _

She smiled at his sentiment before tucking it in her dress.

"He'll protect me," she promised Sicilla. "Or he'll have to answer to me," she teased, causing him to laugh. A Munchkin woman came to her side smiling.

"Tomorrow, you and your father will be free!" She smiled. Hebka appeared from behind her.

"We will all live to tell out grandchildren of the king and princess' great escape!" Hebka pulled her friend in a joyous dance as Boq shouted, "Munchkinland will prevail!" Elphaba laughed with her friend. She hadn't danced in ages, and now she felt so light like a child.

"Quiet," Boq yelled suddenly as he saw two soldiers run into the courtyard

"We are here for Elphaba," one of them said huskily. "Which one is she?" Elphaba opened her mouth to speak when Sicilla cupped her mouth and dragged her to the back of the crowd of Munchkins. She struggled under his force trying to gain control of her voice.

"I am Elphaba," Hebka shouted to the soldiers. No, no, she's not. I am. I'm Elphaba. Don't kill her. Kill me, it's my fault! This is all my fault! She watched the guards grab her friend ruffly and drag her away to her death. Sicilla finally let her go.

"I'm sorry Elphaba, but you can't be sacrificed. Everyone here would give their life for Munchkinland." Elphaba watched in horror at the people around her, and her breathing heavier. She turned to walk away.

"Elphaba, where are you going?" She didn't say anything. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't look at any of them. "You're going to see him, aren't you?" She turned around as he sighed.

"Boq, you don't have to understand, I just need to see him."

"No," Boq said. He wasn't letting her corrupt herself again.

"I have to see him, and you can't stop me."

"No, no, no, the Vinkuns have taken enough from us already, and they are not going to get you. You are our princess, our promise for the new day, our inspiration." She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Boq," she whispered before walking out the courtyard to find him.

"I thought I knew you," he whispered. Love should conquer all, and life should be pushed away only if that doesn't lead to selfishness. Only if it leads to something good. I never can understand you. I just don't know you.

AN: Merry Christmas Eve Everyone! The next chapter is the true Fiyeraba breakup.


	14. Written In the Stars

**AN: Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. I'm still super happy because I've never seen Wicked in person, so tomorrow I finally get to see it; best Christmas gift. I'm starting to get into story mode because I'm going to Europe for an international exchange band in the summer, and there are a few stories I want to write and post before I leave, so if I start posting a lot of stories after New Years than you'll know why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. **

He paced the soft ground underneath him. He had gotten news that the slave girl Elphaba was dead, and he was heartbroken. _It's all my fault._ He had talked to Glinda about them, and she had even admitted that she didn't know if her feelings were deep enough for marriage. He had told her that he hadn't been faithful like he should've been, and that he saw things now differently than he had, and that he was sorry for putting her through a false love. The two had left on relatively good terms, and they had both agreed to talk about whether they would marry or not later. He hadn't told her about Elphaba though. She didn't deserve to be dragged into this. It was his men that captured her in the first place. Besides, it didn't matter now, she as dead.

"Oz, please help me, this is all my fault," he cried out as he leaned on a tree by a small pound. The only thing in the Vinkus that was close to Munchkinland. He heard footsteps before turning to see _her_. His breath hitched, and the two stood staring at each other for minutes, her fingers playing with the hem of her dress as she bit her lip. _She has no idea how amazing she is. She has no idea how beautiful she looks, how enticing she was to me._ It was him who broke the stare and twisted his head sideways before both of them walked toward each other hugged. Fiyero tilted her chin and engulfed her lips in his, holding tight onto her wonderful waist. When they broke apart, she smiled against his near lips, and he pressed another heated kiss against her red lips.

"I..I thought you were, Elphaba-" She stopped him, knowing what he was going to say. He thought she was dead, and she felt terrible for putting him through that anxiety.

"They came for me, but they took another," she told him, turning her attention to the ground. "I blame myself," she whispered. He cupped her face in his palms and kissed her to comfort her.

"No, I was the fool who put you in danger." She shook her head, but he stopped her by kissing her gently. "But I promise you that it will never happen again. I'm calling off the wedding. I'm going to build you a house outside of Oz where we can go sailing." She smiled, falling into his embrace again. _How can you do this when he may not be in love with you? But he feels so amazing._

"Fiye-" She stopped herself. _He couldn't call off the wedding. If he called off the wedding than her escape would be useless._ "Fiyero, do you love me?" He beamed at her.

"More than anything, Fae."

"Fae?"

"Since I call Glinda princess I knew I couldn't call you that, so I though Fae suited you. Is it okay?" She nodded before biting her lip once more. She finally spoke to him.

"Fiyero, will you let me cast a spell on you?" His eyes widened.

"You're a witch?" She nodded sheepishly. He laughed and kissed her again, not wanting to miss a moment with her beside him. "Oz Fae, you never seize to surprise me. Yes, I trust you. Go ahead and put a spell on me." She laughed at his sureness, and he raised an eyebrow, looking more reluctant than before "May I ask why?" She nodded.

"To prove that you love me. If I put a short lasting truth spell I can finally be sure that you love me. I just realized it now. I should've a long time ago." He nodded, opening his arms so that she knew it was okay to place the spell. She muttered something under her breath, and he felt a slight tingle in his body. She looked into his eyes before taking a deep breath. "Captain, do you love me?" He smiled at her chuckling.

"I've never felt this way before, Fae. I'm completely in love with you," he said back. She closed her eyes. _He was telling the truth. He had been for a while. She could finally feel as though he wasn't faking his love. He loved her, wanted her even, and that made her feel amazing._ She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him toward her. The spell wore off minutes afterward before she decided to tell him the truth.

"Fiyero, you can't call off the wedding. You can't!" She removed herself from his arms, and his eyes widened. _What was she saying?_

"Yes, I can, and I will," I told her sternly and frantically. "I talked to Glinda earlier. She isn't in love with me. She doesn't love me. She's a woman who can live in the limelight, and she deserves a man who can put up with that. I love _you_." She touched his cheek to calm him.

"I love you, Fiyero, but you have to marry the princess tomorrow. Tomorrow," she said firmly. "What you want for us is impossible; they'd hunt us down. It's a foolish plan." He grabbed her arms.

"I can find a way for us to be together," he told her. Elphaba shook her head. He was being foolish. They could never be together. It was an impossible plan with impossible outcomes.

"I am here to tell you that we can never meet again," she told him, trying to keep herself from breaking into tears. She had just found out that he did love her, and now she was going to have to depart from him forever.

"Simple really, isn't it? A word or two, and then a lifetime of not knowing where or why or how or when." He grabbed her arms harder. "You think of me or speak of me, and wonder what befell. How someone you must loved so long ago, so well" He pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by. You don't have to ask me, and I need not reply. Every moment of my life from now until I die I'll think of you or dream of you and fail to understand how a perfect love could be so out of hand." He kissed her, savoring her lips on his. "Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that we are good for? Just a stretch of mortal time, or some God's experience in which we have no say. In which were given paradise, but only for a day. Elphaba-"

"Marry your princess Fiyero. Help my people. This could be our chance to do something important. Maybe that's why we met in the first place." He scowled.

"Than it'd be a cruel trick."

"Not if the Gods intended for something better for us. Nothing can be altered, Fiyero; our fates were set before we even met each other, love can't change that." He took her hand and led her to the pound, shivers trailing his spine as he touched her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he placed a hand on her waist.

"You are all I ever wanted, Elphaba. Sometimes in the darkest nights I wish I never knew what it's like to be in love and have love in return," he whispered.

"I know that feeling." He turned to her and rubbed her palms.

"I will do what you ask of me Elphaba, but you must do something for me. Go back to Munchkinland. Leave here forever."

"What are you saying?"

"When I'm taking my wedding vows there will be a boat at the dock. At least I can have some happiness knowing you are free." She smiled. He didn't even know her plan, and he was still helping her in unimaginable ways. She hugged him tightly, and when she tried to escape him it was he who tightened his grip. She muttered his name, with which he replied,

"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell." She smiled as he kissed her temple. "Every moment as long as your mind. I'll wake up my body, and make up for loss time. Say there's no future for us as a pair, and though I may know I don't care as long as your mine."

He pressed a deep kiss against her lips. "One last kiss," he whispered. She nodded, and he engulfed her again trailing his kisses down her neck and stomach before making one more passionate stop at her lips. They were both so evolved in each other that when they both hadn't noticed the blonde in the back of the garden who only came into the light when both Fiyero and Elphaba were gone.

**AN: Again, hope you had a great holiday for whatever you celebrate. LillyFae, has Fiyero redeemed himself for being...him?**


	15. I'm Not That Girl

**AN: I finally saw Wicked for the first time, and I thought that I'd be perfectly fine through it since I knew all the lines, songs, and had seen it online, but as soon as the first notes of the** **orchestra played I started crying which is really weird because I don't cry at movies or plays really...ever. Carrie St Louis was an amazing Galinda, Dan Gleason was an equally great Fiyero, and Madeline Trumble was a beautiful Elphaba that reminded me more of myself than most Elphaba's I've seen online. I know this is a really long AN, but I had to share my excitement. I will never forget this, and I'll probably have to see it again, and by again I mean multiple times. I'm done now**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

Glinda walked into the light, her eyes widened. She looked dead. She would have never thought. It was them behind her back this whole time. It was her who had changed him, her who made him diverted his attention and affections from her, and for some reason she was glad. Glad that she had showed him something she never could. She had saw them kiss, engulf each other's lips passionately, knowing they may never see each other again. He had held her and talked to her in a way she could only dream of, and she had. Dreamed that he would be that was with her, but he loved her, and she wasn't upset at him. _He couldn't have chosen to fall in love, and the wedding must have made him distress, and Elphaba must feel extremely guilty_. At least that's what she'd like to think, that it was hard for them kiss each other knowing that he was going to be hers. Now all she could do was ask a series of pointless questions, thinking herself foolish.

_How have I come to this? How did I slip and fall? How did I throw half a lifetime away without any thought at all? _She had known all along. She wasn't willing to admit it, but she knew he didn't love her, that the only reason they were there was because of an arrangement between their fathers. She should've found somebody that really loved her to spend her life with, but over the course of time she had fallen in love with him, and he had never fallen in love in return. She had seen the pictures on the wall of her ancestors weddings. They were always so joyous, and she had imagined herself with her arm linked with Fiyero's beaming happily. She had allowed herself to believe that he'd feel that way too, but deep in her heart she knew that he never would. They were to be married in a day. His kisses should've been hers.

"This should have been my time," she whispered. "It's over-it never began. I closed my eyes so much for so long, and I no longer can." She gulped back a sob, wiping salty tears from her gorgeous eyes. She looked into the pound. Then there was Elphaba. Her friend Elphaba, and she was the one that Fiyero loved. _I don't blame him, she's perfect. _She chuckled when she remembered trying to blame his lack of affection on fortune. Money broke everything apart, or some sort of shift in the stars did it instead.

"I know the truth," she whispered with her eyes closed as she stood over the pound. "And it haunts me." She looked at the pound. The truth flowed just like the pound; a little too far. "I know the truth, and it mocks me. I know the truth, and it shocks me." It didn't shock her. She had already known, but why did she have to witness him kissing her with such passion, such lust? Why did she have to hear their plans? The wedding. Was this a cruel trick of the Gods? She turned from the pound and walked back to the palace where her servants waited for her. They handed her her wedding dress and started to help her get ready for the wedding. Glinda tried to hide tears while stepping into her wedding dress. She felt numb. All of this was fake. The wedding, the love, everything. She sat on her bed as one of her servants started to curl her blonde hair. _Why do I still want him?_ She still wanted his arms, and still craved for his lips. _Why when there's nothing there? How to go on with the rest of my life to pretend I don't care_.

"Miss Glinda, you look beautiful." She turned to the mirror and smiled. She did look lovely. She nodded.

"Thank you, Amilia. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a moment to myself for a moment." The girl nodded as she stared at herself in the mirror. A life size doll.

"I know the truth. I just learned too late," she said before taking a few deep breaths. "Pull yourself together, Glinda. Marryhim. You love him." Glinda touched her ruby necklace before putting her palm on the door and preparing herself to leaved for the wedding. _Oh Oz, help me._

* * *

><p>Fiyero stood in his tuxedo. He was going to do it. He would marry her no matter how much his heart belonged to Elphaba, his Fae as he decided to call her. His father came into the room and put his hand on his son's back.<p>

"You finally came to your senses," he said to his son referencing to their previous argument. Fiyero didn't look at his father and instead stared at his blue eyes in the mirror, shaking his head.

"No, I...I am doing what I must, but you know that my heart will always belong to her. Elphaba." His father laughed maliciously.

"She's dead, remember. No one to stand in your way now. All you have to do is get through this one day. Think of it. You get to make love to her for the first time for Oz sake." Months ago the thought of having sex with Glinda would've been amazing, but now when he thought of making love, he only thought of Elphaba. _Oz, I hope she gets by the guards safely. I hope she gets to go home, and be happy. If I can't be happy, she should be._

"That doesn't mean I've lost my affections toward her," he said.

"I can't put up with your boy behavior. Get your ass out there now, the wedding is about to start," his father hissed out. He didn't like putting up with his father's narcissistic orders, but if they helped her, he would follow them. He'd consider it the thing he'd do to make up for how he treated her. He nodded, walking out to the garden.

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes later that Glinda came out in her white dress. <em>Oz, she's gorgeous, I just don't love her that way.<em> He had taken her hand in his, and both of them pretended to be hopelessly in love and the happiest people on earth at the moment. Honestly, neither of them payed attention to the words Glinda's father who was marrying them said. Nobody seemed to notice. It seemed as if all of the Vinkus and Gilikan were there. Guards and soldiers blocked all the doors and watched the ceremony, servants sat, family watched, friends watched, and the public tried to glance glimpses at what was supposedly the practically perfect couple. They were nearing the end of the ceremony, and Glinda was moments from becoming Mrs. Tiggular.

"I now pronounce you," was all that the blonde's father got to before seeing a solider run into the garden in panic. Fiyero let out a breath.

"Your Majesties, the Governor of Munchkinland has escaped!" Glinda's father turned to Fiyero who was hiding a smile from showing on her face, and the happiness he felt by not having to commit to a relationship he would never be in 100%.

"Call your men Fiyero," he told him, and Fiyero turned around, commanding his men to spread out across the city. His father chimed in.

"The fastest way is by water. Go to the docks," he suggested. He nodded in agreement before realizing Elphaba was trying to escape as well. If she was going to make it out alive, he was going to have to help her not be captured by his men. Fiyero put his hands up and waved them.

"No, no, seal off the docks!"

"But-"

"No one must arrive there before me." He turned to Glinda. "I'm sorry princess." She nodded, watching him run to be with the woman who should be wearing white right now.

"Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. There's a girl I know, he loves her so, I'm not that girl," she whispered before following her father in this chaos.

**AN: Still really happy, so make me happier by reviewing. Analyze their relationship or be overly dramatic, I'm happy with any review as long as they aren't too negative. I truly couldn't be happier right now.**


	16. I Never Lied

**AN: 1 more chapter left! I have two stories ready to post so get ready for them after this is done.**

**Disclaimer Getting Wicked is my New Years gift that probably won't come true...**

"We need to go now. They've sounded the alarms," Boq told them as Elphaba, Frex, and himself climbed into the small boat to escape to Munchkinland. Elphaba had forced herself to shut out all thoughts of Fiyero which nearly drove her to tears. _I love you. I want to be with you, but I can't. _She kept telling herself of the love she had for her country. How that love beat any love she had for Fiyero, but she was beginning to feel that her love for the latter was so much more than she ever had known. She was fiddling with his amulet, tracing its surface, kissing it, and pressing it against her heart. It was the last thing she would ever have that would prove to her of them...of him. It was the last sign of him she would have. At least it would've been if Fiyero hadn't run to the docks that very moment, his eyes staring at her intently.

"Fiyero," she choked out, holding back a waterfall of tears. Frex scowled at his daughter and pulled her back toward him.

"Untie the rope, girl. We need to leave." She looked at him, his breath heavy as he stood staring at her, his features not moving at all. Elphaba shook her head.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, father. Forgive me," she told her father before climbing out of the boat and running toward him.

"Daughter," Frex yelled, and Elphaba cringed. Fiyero stepped backward at the governor's words and glared at her. She grabbed his hand, but he shook her off of him.

"Of course you're the governor' daughter. The Munchkin...princess."

"Fiyero-"

"And you had me marry Glinda so that your father...the governor could escape," he said hurt. He closed his eyes and gulped. She tried to touch him, but he shrugged her off again. "It was all a lie. Every act, every word, every kiss." She grabbed his arms roughly.

"No, no, no! Fiyero, I never lied in those kisses, and I never lied when I told you I loved you. Do you know how much I want to be with you? I want us to happen, Fiyero. Please, believe me."

"We could be together."

"I've acted selfishly before, Fiyero. I can't be selfish now. I got my people in this mess, and I couldn't keep them in it." He nodded.

"How do I believe you?" She touched his cheek so he'd look at her.

"Do I look like I'm lying? I love you, Fiyero...Captain." He stared at her, unsure of what his feelings were. What her feelings were. He heard footsteps and turned to see his father running toward them, and he shielded her body with his. He touched his sword from his side, prepared to use it if needed. His father grimaced before turning to his solider.

"She's still alive," he hissed out to the solider, who gulped and shrugged, whispering a silent apology for killing the wrong person. The four people stared at each other intently. It was Boq who broke the silence, taking a sword from the docks and running to protect his princess, pointing the sword at the guard next to Fiyero's father. Boq with a sword was in a way like a baby learning to walk, a lot of fumbling involved.

"Stop there," he yelled out, causing Elphaba to stifle a chuckle. Frex called for his daughter, and Fiyero agreed.

"Elphaba, get in the boat right now it's your last chance," he said sternly, not facing her. She refused to leave, her hands still holding onto him.

"Not without Boq. I won't let him down," she said. He sighed. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? And yet, her stubbornness was part of the reason why he like her. Fiyero pulled Elphaba back with him as Boq faced his father who grabbed his own sword and started dueling with the boy. Elphaba sucked in a breath, and Fiyero rubbed her arms gently, trying to calm her. He still couldn't look at her, but he wasn't going to turn on her now.

"Elphaba, go," he said again, only to get another refusal from the green goddess. His father swung his sword, and, in a foolish move on Boq's part, hit the Mumchkin boy in the chest. As the boy fell backward, Elphaba ran toward him, releasing her grip on Fiyero.

"Elphaba, please," he begged, but she was already at Boq's side, glaring at the man who attacked him. As his father moved his sword to attack the green girl he grabbed his own sword and placed it near his father.

"Fiyero, for the love of Oz. Stop them," his father yelled, and Fiyero stared at his father before swinging his sword on the rope the kept the boat that the Governor was in attached to the dock. As the boat floated away, Frex called for his daughter who turned and waved. Fiyero's father cursed at him angrily.

"Damn you! What in the name of Oz have you done?" Fiyero smirked.

"It's over," he said. "When they come for me, they'll come for you too. You're the one that tied our fates together. Like father like son, I think you should run," he said chuckling. His father cursed at him again before leaving the docks. Fiyero placed his sword in his belt before kneeling down next to Elphaba.

"Fiyero, he's...he's." He squeezed her hand gently. Boq's eyes fluttered open and close.

"I'm sorry, princess," he whispered. "I failed you." Elphaba's eyes widened.

"No, no," she said. "You inspire me, Boq."

"I want to go home," he whispered. "Elphaba, take me home." She nodded as the Munchkin boy slowly died in her arms. She fell against Fiyero's back, and he picked her up. He pressed his lips to hers sweetly and cupped her face.

"I believe you," he whispered. "I love you, Elphaba," he whispered, kissing her again.

"I love you too, Fiyero," she said before hearing a scoff and jumping.

"How sweet," one of the Vinkun guards said, his voice husky and dark. "Come on you two," he yelled, and a guard grabbed each of them, holding their wrist behind their backs. As they walked back to the garden, he looked at Glinda sympathetically.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry," he whispered out.

"You did tell me you didn't love me," she told him. "I guess I just tho-"

"This isn't your fault. It's all mine. Everything is mine, if anyone will be blamed it needs to be me." She looked down at Fiyero.

"Fifi, if you deny everything than my father might let you live. Listen to me, they want to bury you alive." He nodded.

"Yes, that's what we do to traitors," he said.

"You have to deny everything an-"

"Glinda, I can't. Elphaba's love for her people put my love to shame. She has courage and internal beauty that inspires me. Everything I have done has been wrong until this moment."

"I'm glad you've found her," she spoke. "I just hope I can find a love like that."

"You will. I know you will, Glinda the Good."

"What's that nickname?"

"It's what you are, Glinda the Good." The blonde leaned down and pecked his cheek, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I'll always remember that. I'll always remember you." He nodded. "You are the best childhood sweetheart I could have ever had."

"And you the best childhood sweetheart I could ever imagine." She smiled and watched as the guard holding him pulled him to the back of the room. As the guard pushed Elphaba to her knees before her, she cringed.

"Get your hands off her," she ordered the guard who immediately removed his hands from the green girl. "After all...she is a princess." Elphaba grimaced and forced herself to look up at the blonde.

"I'm...I wished to tell you, but I never could, and I'm sorry for stealing Fiyero and being a bad person. It's all my fault."

"Elphaba, you both love each other. You can't control that. Yes, I was and still am a upset over it, but I understand. I'm a public figure, how would they take it if I lost my mind?" The green girl forced a smile before returning serious.

"This is all my fault though. Please believe me on that. Let Fiyero live." She shook her head.

"I couldn't do that, and he refuses to allow that to happen. He loves you." Elphaba nodded, and Glinda moved to sit next to her father. Her father motioned for her to sit, and she stared blankly at the people she use to call her loved ones. Fiyero couldn't determine if she was looking at him with remorse or hatred, maybe both.

"Let the testimony begin," he declared, staring at Fiyero. "Bring forth the prisoners." The guards shoved Elphaba and Fiyero to the front of the room, and Fiyero fought to keep himself from kissing and apologizing to her like he should've so many more times.

"Fiyero, I trusted you," the man spoke. "I trusted your father, you ashamed me."

"I did that mean that, Mr. Upland," he started. "I...I never intended for any of this to happen, and although I had no idea about my father's plot, I did fall in love, and she (Elphaba) has nothing to do with it. She didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that kissed her, I'm the one that made love to her, I'm the one who broke every rule we have. It's me, not her." The guard strained his neck, so Fiyero would be quiet, and Elphaba realized what Fiyero was trying to do. He was...he was trying to save her.

"No, your honor, your majesty, I allowed him to do such things. There was no force, I said things too. Some that I didn't mean to say, and some that I wish to say. It's...the laws broken are on both of our faults." He gave her a silent glare that she missed.

"Your Ma-"

"Silence," the man elbowed her rib, having heard enough from the two lovers. "I've heard enough, and I have to make things right for out country. The prisoners will get their sentence." Glinda bit her lips before speaking.

"I...father, I have a request," she murmured, and the soldiers, along with her father, stared at her wordlessly. She took a deep breath and stared at Elphaba's gentle, pleading eyes. "I...I know that the traitors must die for their crimes, that's the law." Her father nodded, motioning for her to go on. "I wish that the traitors be allowed to die," she gulped. "Together." Her father stared at her in shock, and Elphaba and Fiyero glanced at each other before being pulled back by the guards by the throat.

"That's mercy, and Miss Glinda, we don't take mercy here. After all that they've done? This man shamed you," he reminded. Glinda nodded.

"I know, I know...but this should be my decision."

"You don't know your decision, you're a woman," her father hissed out.

"Father," she said sternly staring at him. "You have poison in your blood, and we both know that. Soon I will be alone because everyone I love will be gone." Fiyero stared at the floor ashamed. "You must allow me the right to exercise my power." Her father remained silence.

"Go on," he uttered.

"For their crimes," Glinda started. "The traitors will be buried alive in one tomb...together. The Daughter of your ruler has spoken." She turned to see Elphaba and Fiyero as they started being dragged to the tombs. She gave a final goodbye before running out the room, unable to see he horror that was about to happen.

**AN: 50th Reviewer gets a one shot! That was me trying to be enticing. Did it work?**


	17. The Beginning

**AN: Last chapter! Thank you all for your gracious reviews, and I hope you read my next story which I might start posting today. Happy New Years to everyone, hope you have a happy and Ozmazifying new year. Congrats to LillyFae who was the 50 reviewer, and whose one-shot I'm working on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

The guards pushed them in the dark tomb, smiling menacing. Fiyero saw her shaking nervously and grabbed her hand in his.

"Hey, I know this is scary, and I know I can't say we'll be okay because we're about to die, but I want my last moments to be with you."

"Why didn't you plead? You could be free right now, Fiyero," she pointed out. He pulled her into him, his hands wrapping around her waist.

"You are the only thing right in this terrible world," he stated, placing a kiss to a collar bone. "I don't want the world, I just want you, and I want to apologize in my last moments for everything." She smiled gently and cupped his face.

"There's blame to share," she said to him, falling back onto her chest. She always was the voice of reason. "None of it seems to matter anymore," she muttered. He pressed a kiss to her lips before speaking.

"I don't...You're amazing, Elphaba."

"No," she gasped out. "It's what I've learned from you that's amazing. Learning what love is, what sacrifice is, learning that the world is bigger than what we think it is." She kissed the diamonds on his chest, and he let out a groan.

"Why can't we ever do this again?" She chuckled.

"Because the Gods have a greater story planned."

"I just wish it didn't have to end like this." She looked up to him and stared at his deep blue eyes, sadly and with hope of what was in store.

"Sometimes the things you most wish for are not to be touched. Be careful what you wish for." He leaned against her chest and sighed.

"I've heard it said," he spoke, "that people come into our life for a reason bringing something we must learn, and we are led to those who helped us out to grow, if we let them, and we help them in return." She grinned, ignoring the sound of sand being poured over the tomb. "Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you." She pressed her lips to his, and he held her in his embrace, rubbing circles in her back.

"I'm sorry for capturing you and you're people, for taking you out of lust, for only seeing you for your beauty at first, for torturing you, for not being the man you deserve, for capturing your father, for not breaking things off with Glinda sooner, and for being so naive and childish. I'm sorry for using life and death like it was simple. I'm so sorry," he told her.

"I forgive you," she whispered. "I have forgiven you since the moment in that garden," she admitted. He beamed at her, and she played with the hem of her dress. "I'm sorry for being so closed at first, for saying some things I regret, for being selfish in the first place. I'm sorry for everything I forgot to say," she told him. He kissed her cheek.

"I always forgave you from the moment I saw your beautiful eyes." She blushed gently before turning and pressing her hands against the tomb wall.

"It's so dark," she whispered.

"Give me your hand," he asked softly. She gave it to him, and he pulled him toward her. "I'm right here with you," he promised. "I just wish we could get our happily ever after. That's what everyone wants, right? Happily ever after."

"It depends on who you ask. I have lived a thousand lives just by spending weeks with you," she told him. "And I never believed in the afterlife, but ever since I came here I feel like it exist, it all exist." He nodded and rubbed her palm.

"There's life after death. I can feel it. There's another world that we will be in," he told her.

"You'll find me in the world?" she asked pleadingly. He kissed her lips.

"If I have to search a hundred thousand lifetimes, I will find you again, Elphaba." She knew he wasn't lying. If there was a life after this, he would try to find her, even if it took a thousands of years. She would always be waiting for him.

"I trust you," she finally admitted, and he placed a kiss to her temple, soaking in the moment that could've been the last one.

"I love you," he said.

"I..I love you too, Yero. Yero my hero." He pulled her in to kiss her as the light and air slowly escaped them, and they were nothing but lifeless bodies on the bottom of the tomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day Oz<strong>

She had loved Shiz university, it was the best thing that could've ever happened to her even if it was to watch Nessarose. Her roommate, Glinda, had become her best friends, and she was currently starting her masters in politics and history. She had started her education in a small school in Munchkinland, but nothing compared to the wonder of Shiz University. She had found herself extremely interested in the war between Munchkinland and the Vinkus, and everything somehow seemed familiar.

It was childish, she knew, the war was nearly two centuries ago, and everyone alive during the war were either killed or died naturally. She didn't understand her infatuation with the war. She found it ironic that there was even a woman named Elphaba for Oz sake. And there was a woman named Glinda who was left by her love Fiyero, and she later became the pharaoh, taking over after her father's death. It had taken her saying the name Fiyero once to remind Glinda of Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus who lived at the moment. Glinda had especially found a liking in the man, and the pharaoh with her name's love of fashion.

"She isn't that bad for an ancient chick," she had proclaimed, causing the green girl to laugh during a fall lunch in the front if the school.

"I'm not one for romance, and yet, this one is so interesting," she stated. Glinda giggled.

"You just like it because it's...politics," she said, sticking her nose up. Elphaba laughed before turning at the sight of an upcoming carriage. There was music blasting through small speakers, and her nose twitched in anger.

"Who in Oz is that?" she asked her blonde friend who giggled.

"You're the detective, why don't you solve the crime," she suggested. "I'm no good at that which is why I'm working on my degree in Advertisement not spy studies or sorcery."

"Fine, fine, I'm going to investigate." Glinda nodded and was soon occupied in a conversation on a local fashion designer.

As she walked toward it to see who in Oz would make all the noise, her heart stopped. She didn't no why nor cared, but it did, and it took her aback. That had never happened to her, and she felt her stomach pound in her chest, yelling for her to get its words through her thick skull. _No, that's not him. He's dead. They're both dead._

"What are you talking about," she hissed to herself before feeling herself be taken over by a certain euphoria over her body. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. _He kept his promise. After all these centuries, Elphaba, he has finally found you in the knew world. _She tried to fight it, but she didn't want the feeling to disappear, so she caved. She tapped his shoulder, and he turned to her. His face turning from a scowl to a look of confusion.

"What do y- Do I know you?" She shook her head, but he knew she wasn't sure. He studied her face before giving into the nagging at his heart strings. It was a nagging that had tortured him through all the years. The nagging that had convinced his brain to make Shiz his final University, and now the nagging seemed to be slowly decreasing into something more light...more free. "I...I found you," he muttered, and she frowned at him.

"What?"

"Oh, I...I honestly don't know what I'm-I found you." He was trying to fight his feelings, but they wouldn't let him. Oz, why was this so torturing. She's just a girl. A green girl for Oz sakes. "Elphaba, surely you remember me," he begged, his eyes filled with torture but also passion. "Dig deep into your soul, remember my kisses, remember my love, remember the feel of me." She would have asked him what he was saying, but her own feelings took over.

"Fiyero?" He nodded slowly before climbing out of the carriage, grabbing her hand, leaving the driver confused, and pulling her behind a tree, near a pound. He exhaled deep breaths before closing his eyes.

"Do you believe in people being meant to be?" he asked her, his lips trying not to graze her skin. She shrugged.

"I shouldn't, I always said I didn't, but I can't help but believe it. Don't tell my roommate that, she'd never let it go." He chuckled.

"I don't even know your-" He bit his lip, unhappily. "Your roommate isn't...it couldn't by any chance be Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. A Gilikan girl who loves fashion." She nodded softly.

"I remembered the name. I knew I remembered the name, but I always thought that as a coincident. Glinda is a common name these days. It can't really be the pharaoh, can it?" He cringed.

"It has to be. Elphaba, me and you being here, where else would we find a women like that, named Glinda, who is the...the reincarnation of a pharaoh," he whispered as if someone was watching them.

"Sweet Oz," she murmured.

"Maybe she won't remember," he said hopefully.

"Fiyero, I remember you, you remember me, she obviously will remember us." He cupped her chin and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Always the voice of reason, Fae," he whispered. "She hasn't remembered you yet."

"I didn't remember her. I mean she was vaguely familiar, but I didn't waste my time on stupid thoughts. She 'died' nearly two centuries ago; we all did."

"Elphaba, she's bubbly not dumb. She'll put two and two together just like me and you." He pressed a hand against her waist, and his lips curled in a smile.

"You realize that under any other circumstance I'd think you touching me was as humiliating as we could get?" He laughed and nodded.

"I haven't seen you in centuries, and I remember everything about you."

"Like what?"

"Your loyalty to your country, your younger sister, Nessa, your lips on my diamond chest." She blushed at the remembrance of his chest and his diamonds, and he smirked. "Don't be embarrassed, I loved it," he teased. He continued. "The way you feel against me, the way your lips are, the way I feel just being near you, the love I feel when I think of you. I remember it all. And I said I would find you, didn't I?" he said happily.

"Yes, you-" He cut her off my pressing a deep kiss to her lips that left her breathless. He looked at her in worry.

"What's wrong, my beautiful Fae?" She shook her head and blushed.

"Nothing, nothing, Yero."

"Elphaba," he said again sternly. "Tell me." She looked at him, a smirk tingling on her lips.

"May I...I mean I want to know that it's you, and your chest is-" Without having to finish, his blue shirt slid off his head to expose his diamond covered chest to him. Just how she remembered.

"It really is you," she gaped, and he nodded, tilting her head to kiss her again while her hands roamed his chest. He groaned before kissing her neck softly. She pushed him away.

"I...let's start over," she suggested. "We have all the time we need, we know that." He pressed a kiss to her quivering lips before holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Prince Fiyero Tiggular, and I couldn't help but notice such a beautiful woman." She blushed and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Elphaba Thropp, the future Governess of Munchkindland, daughter of the Governor." He laughed. "Can I introduce you to my roommate?"

"I'd like that." And with that, they were back together. He grabbed her palm and kissed it. "I...I...I love you," he whispered before capturing her lips once more.

**AN: So...there you have it. Thank you again, and I hope you all have a great New Years.**


End file.
